Another One
by miekhead
Summary: Set two years after Morning Routine's second half. Jane has a life-changing wish. Will Maura feel the same way? Fluff, pregnancy and family fun... well, sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys - sorry again for the delay in the longer chapters of the Bay State BFFs series. I'm currently working some things around my head so you should get your new episode when I'm back in the UK.

At the moment I'm filling in prompts and such. I've decided to show little snippets into Jane and Maura's life together (or how I see it) This is what you could call a two-shot sequel to Morning Routine. Hope you enjoy :) Again, as always reviews are very very welcome. They literally make my day.

xoxoxoxoxox

Jane heard the squeal before she saw anything. Her head darted up and she grinned widely as Maura made her way through the busy desks, their daughter glued to the medical examiner's hip, big dark eyes blinking up at her. "What're you doing here?"

Maura chuckled and tried to keep Ava close but the little girl was fighting furiously to be in her mama's arms. She began to whimper and finally the first cry was heard. "She was begging to come and see all the cool detectives," Maura rolled her eyes and watched as Ava clambered into her wife's arms.

"You were, were you?" Jane smiled and watched Ava hesitantly nod her head. "You gonna go to Nonna's later?" Ava shook her head again.

"You…Want you, Mama." The little girl whined. Jane was finding the petulance amusing. "You wanna stay with me? I have work to do, honey." Ava shook her head this time, and frantically clutched Jane closer. "Awww, sweetheart, I'll see you at home, okay? Be good for Mommy." Jane sighed. "Hey... you'll be good for Mommy, right?" There was a tiny nod.

She really wanted to leave, but even though work was 'quiet', quiet meaning no current murders to solve, they always had cold cases to work through, paperwork to complete and reports to file. "Maur, take her home. Time for a n-a-p I think."

Maura nodded and looked admirably at Jane who was gently swaying the two year old in her arms. Ava was calming down considerably, watching all the detectives doing their paperwork with a suspicious eye. She really was a mix of the two.

The couple had taken advantage of Jane's extended family. With the small hint of wanting to start a family, Maura and Jane had watched in horror as Angela made her way through the extended Rizzoli relatives asking for sperm donors. Surprisingly, they got lucky. One of Angela's third cousins was a happily married gay attorney working for GLAD in Connecticut and though both he and Martin didn't want children of their own, the idea of being known as 'Uncle Danny' was a dream come true. Secretly, Jane and Maura went for the offer. Nearly three years on and the tiny Rizzoli was the epitomy of her two mothers; completely stubborn. Her curly hair was dark, with flecks of copper visible only in the light. Her eyes were as dark as her Italian mother's and her face was dotted with little freckles. She pouted in Jane's arms, not wanting to leave at all. She felt secure. Warm and very, very loved.

"She going?" Jane mouthed to her wife, still swaying the tot slowly. Maura gave a relieved smile and nodded, watching small eyes as they fluttered closed.

"Thank god," the medical examiner plopped down on Jane's chair and sighed. "God..."

"She's giving you hell," Jane chuckled, her face holding a sympathetic grin.

"Yes. Yes, she is. Is it bad that I can't wait for the paperwork to go through with this new daycare?"

"No," Jane smiled and walked over to the stroller by the door, gently putting the toddler into it and strapping her in. "It'll be good for her. I think she misses it. It's why she's all grumbly and pouty." Despite herself, Jane reached out to fiddle with one of the little girl's locks of hair. She sighed and pushed the sudden, yet very recurrent thought in her mind back, then stood up and approached Maura who had bags under her eyes. "Sorry to load this on you."

"You're not loading anything on me," Maura rolled her eyes a little irritably and stood up. "I'll see you at home."

Jane nodded and sighed again, hastily wrapping her arms around Maura's shoulders. She looked around briefly and gave a small kiss to Maura's lips. "I'll see you at home, alright?" Maura nodded, smiling slowly. "I know that expression."

"You do," was all Jane said.

"That's the 'You're getting treated later' look."

"See, why'd you have to spoil it?" Jane chuckled. "All I'm saying is don't let her sleep too long, cause you're in a lot of trouble later."

"More trouble?" Maura feigned a huff. "I've been running around endlessly all day."

"Okay, okay... bad choice of words. You're getting lots of presents later, that better?" She batted her eyelashes and Maura laughed heartily, smacking her gently on her side.

"Much better." Maura kissed her again. "See you later." Jane nodded and watched her family leave.

As Maura had promised, Ava was flagging by 6pm and finally fell asleep in her highchair at about 7pm. Jane laughed as she watched Angela take endless photographs of her only grandchild slouching in her seat as she slumbered. Ava was, and always would be the special one. She was feisty, half Italian, and more importantly, loved her Nonna to bits.

What's more, she had two mommies, and Angela gossiped to high heaven about how good it was for society to have a cop and a medical examiner as parents and blah blah blah…

"Right... I think that's our cue to leave," Jane rubbed her palms together and swigged the last of her beer. Maura quickly wiped her daughter's face with a wet wipe, scrubbing the tomato sauce off her cheeks before lifting her out of the highchair. Ava groaned a little, then settled against her mother's chest and continued to sleep. "Bye, Ma." Jane kissed Angela's cheek.

"Bye, bye sweetie," the proud woman replied and moved towards Maura doing the same. "Oh just look at her."

Maura tittered slightly. Ava hadn't particularly done anything funny, or amusing. She was merely sleeping. That, however was enough for Angela to comment. "Goodnight, Angela."

They finally left and Jane got into the passenger seat as Maura strapped Ava into the carseat and eased herself in front of the steering wheel. "You're tired."

"Exhausted," Maura whimpered at the gentle touch to her neck. Jane's fingers fluttered down her chest and dipped into her cleavage briefly, before she pulled out and swiped a hand through the honey blonde hair. "You gonna take me home then?"

Jane's eyebrows wagged and Maura shook her head with a laugh, putting her keys into the ignition. After tucking Ava into bed, Jane padded down the hallway to the bedroom. Maura was lying flat on her back, closing her eyes in a silky teal nightdress. "You sleepin' or meditating?"

She crawled onto the bed and spread Maura's legs at the knees so that she could fit herself in between them. "Both." Came the chirpy reply.

"Impossible." Jane huffed, resting her head on her sternum.

"Technically it's not." Maura excused. "Research shows that Tibetan monks experience nearly exactly the same surge of melatonin when meditating as they do when sleeping. It's all interlinked."

Jane chuckled and dotted kisses down Maura's chest, licking slowly down the valley of her wife's breasts. She waited, and wiggled her tongue slightly.

"Alright!" The doctor squawked. "Alright, I'm awake," Maura laughed at the tickly feeling and pulled off the beanie hat Jane still wore before throwing it onto the floor.

"Hi..."

"Hey there," Jane grinned, pushed herself up slightly and leaned forward. Their kisses were unhurried but loaded with lust. Jane's mouth opened and she felt Maura's invasion, full lips suckling hers, an eager tongue probing gently.

Before she knew it, Jane had to pull away panting harshly. "I... I need to talk to you."

"Okay?" Maura frowned. "Can I have my presents first?" She was a little confused. She knew her wife was turned on; the detective had been rocking gently against her thigh.

Jane scrubbed at her face awkwardly and sat on the newly washed bedspread. "Call this one of your presents." She stammered. "Only, I dunno if you'll like it. I uhh... I've been thinking. Alot, recently."

"That's never good," Maura said and chuckled to herself. Jane wasn't impressed.

"I...anyway. I'm not even gonna argue. I just want you to hear me out. Strangely, the internet doesn't have any threads about this kinda thing," she stuttered.

Maura softened and she ran her hand up and down Jane's clothed thigh. "Hey... talk to me."

Jane swallowed thickly and dared to bring her eyes up. "How... how do you feel about another one."

"Another what?" Maura's brow knitted together. There was silence for an excrutiating amount of time.

Jane's eyes pointed but Maura wasn't getting it. "Another child," she whispered.

Maura blinked. She wasn't expecting this. "You sure?"

Jane nodded and before she knew what was happening, her eyes filled with tears. "I umm, I went downstairs this morning. To your desk," she smiled, and the tears rolled down her cheeks. "And I thought about how you didn't have any photo albums as a kid. And I want them. I want so many fucking albums, we'll need a whole room for family nostalgia."

Maura grinned. Her eyes began to match Jane's and watered delicately. "You really are turning into he-"

"Not a word, and no I am not." Jane pointed a finger with a daring smile. "I'm serious. I don't want Ava to grow up, to go to kindergarten and have all those kids going on about their brothers and sisters. I don't want her to think, 'Why don't I get that?'"

Maura swallowed. "You don't want her to be like me." Jane frowned. "Now, did I say that?" she growled a little. "Did I say anything like that?"

"You didn't have to," Maura pushed herself off the bed.

"Maur..."

Maura shook her head, waving it off. "Carry on."

"So maybe, yes, okay... I don't want Ava to grow up with parents who didn't have enough time for her. Is that so bad? Our jobs are so fucking unpredictable, so dangerous at times, I don't want her to be on her own. If she has to go to Ma's, I want her to have a little sibling to play with okay?"

Maura smiled and approached Jane once more. She held Jane's cheeks in her hands and traced the matching scar on her neck. "Hey... I wasn't saying no."

_Breathe, Jane. Breathe. Do not pass out. Not now._ "You... you weren't?"

Maura shook her head hesitantly. "Personally I think it's a great idea."

"You do?" Jane's mouth was suddenly very dry. She thought it would take months and months of discussing and persuading. She felt so much guilt for letting Maura be the housewife. That's not how she wanted things to happen. Then again, often Jane would find herself at home playing with toy cars as the two Rizzolis waited for Mommy to come home from a court day.

"I do," Maura smiled and pulled her wife forward for a kiss.

"Mmm, there's..." Jane mumbled but was cut off by another kiss. "There's more," she finally pulled away.

"There is?" Maura smiled, making work of Jane's blazer, licking at the delicate pulse point of her neck.

"Mm-hmm," Jane's eyes shut tightly. "I wanna do it."

Maura pulled off the vest tee, exposing a baby blue bra. "Do what?"

Jane had to stop. She pushed Maura away and looked deeply into her eyes. "I wanna carry our baby."

Maura didn't move for five minutes. "Umm," she cleared her throat. Jane was now completely ready to pass out. She had asked Maura to talk, but it was as if the doctor couldn't hear her.

"Maura..." She repeated. Finally hazel eyes blinked up at her.

"Jane," Maura licked her lips to wet them. "Are you completely, truly sure?" Jane shrugged petulantly. It took her a moment to get her bearings, but she looked up and nodded shyly. "A pregnant woman goes through many significant changes, pains. Your job will have to be put on hold for a long while, you realize this, don't you?"

Jane frowned in annoyance, then looked up with a grin. "But my boobs'll get bigger, right?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Jane..." Maura tried not to laugh and put a hand on her wife's shoulder. "Think about this."

"I've been thinking about this since we got the positive three years ago." Jane replied with an impatient huff. "I wanna do this. I wanna have a baby." The words were understandable, but coming out of Jane's mouth... Maura was completely and utterly confused.

"You are completely sure..."

The repetition wasn't lost on Jane and she frowned, a little stung. "You don't want me to?"

"No, no," Maura shook her head hastily and laughed. "I didn't say that, I'm just a little...shocked I think."

"Good shocked?" Jane smiled hopefully. Finally the doctor realized she was scaring her wife. She snapped out of it and leaned forward.

"Very," Maura kissed her, "very," another kiss, "good." Jane chortled and lay back, welcoming the honey blonde into her arms. Maura kissed her again. "You know... it could be a few months and we wouldn't be able to do this anymore." Maura smiled. There it is. The slightly terrified look washing over Jane's face.

"Oh man... Is it, Maur, is it really that bad? Like... will I be able to handle it?" Jane asked, her eyes wide, brow to her hairline.

Maura was about to joke, then decided against it. "I think, you will be amazing." She smiled and pecked Jane on the nose, their legs tangling together.

"Yeah?" Jane grinned shyly. Maura hummed and peeled off the blue bra, releasing Jane's small breasts. "I think you're going to be sexy. And grumbly, that's a given."

"That's not much of a change," Jane chuckled, her breath hitching slightly when she felt a thumb brushing over her nipple.

"And you're going to glow, more so than you already do."

"I do not glow," Jane whined.

"Oh you do," Maura laughed, "Usually after you've stuffed yourself silly on gnocchi night."

"That's called being bloated." Jane smiled, her hand rubbing over Maura's back, encouraging her silently. She suddenly pulled off her wife's nightdress and groaned when she felt her skin meeting Maura's.

"Also true." Maura chuckled. They kissed again. Both women had their own fears, their insecurities and questions... so many questions, mainly from Jane.

She wanted to know what it would feel like... having a little baby wriggle around inside her. She'd felt it when Maura was in her 25th week for the first time. This tiny little patter against her hand. Then, at the 32nd week, she saw what looked like Ava's head, bob up as if to say hello. When asked if it hurt, Maura replied with a "No, not really. A little pressure." She could handle it. Jane nodded to herself. Maura had, and if she could, Jane could.

Maura pulled away. "Focus, Jane."

Sheepish eyes gleamed back at her. "Sorry..."

The doctor laughed and traced the pointed cheekbones with a thumb. "I'll let you off, I think." Jane was completely embarrassed and she rolled over so that she was on top, loving the little squeal that came from Maura's lips. "Are you back from your musings?" Jane nodded. "For good?" The detective smiled and nodded again, sitting up to pull her pants off. "Make love to me then." Maura's eyes were lustful, and she smiled as Jane ripped off her own panties.

"Already on it." the brunette growled back and pounced on her wife, forcing a thigh in between her bare legs. Maura let out a loud moan and widened her thighs, letting Jane rub harder. And then the sensation stopped. "Wait..." Jane let out a pant.

"Fuck!" Maura howled in frustration. "What is it now?"

Jane's eyes widened and her smirk turned into an impressed, ridiculously wide grin. Then she went serious. "Do not tell my mother. Not yet. I mean it, Maur…"

Maura rolled her eyes and arched her back. "Yes, detective."

"Oooh," Jane chortled at the answer and did as Maura implied, silently reaching over to the nightstand to pull out a pair of handcuffs. This baby-making was going to be fun.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Well that was a surprising but awesome response :) I was gonna keep this as a two-shot but if I get enough feedback, I'll expand it. Like I said before, these are snippets into their lives so it can easily be picked up. Anyway, enough jabbering. If you want more, just let me know.

[UPDATE: I will be continuing after last night's great feedback. Instead of snapshots, this one is going to now be a multichapter fic. Hope you enjoy the ride.]

xoxoxoxoxox

"Owwww."

Maura's eyes fluttered slightly and hugged the body next to her even closer. Just her imagination.

"Fuck," Jane whined and wriggled free, sitting up. She opened her eyes cautiously and took a look at her surroundings. Her groaning had caused Maura to wrap a pillow around her head as she desperately attempted to get a little more sleep.

Maura had been on the night shift. Little Ava had been getting night terrors frequently and last night, Maura had had her fair share of screaming and shaking. She hated seeing her child so scared. It sickened her to watch it, but when she finally had Ava lying in her arms, worn out and collapsed in deep sleep, she appreciated the challenge of helping her daughter through it. Now though, Maura just wanted to sleep. She heard another groan and frowned, realizing it was coming from Jane. Jane was not one to complain about pain.

"You okay?" Her voice croaked slightly as she cleared it of its husk. She sat up and squinted as the morning light filtered through the Venetian blinds.

"My tits are fucking killing me," Jane squeezed her breasts and winced.

Maura blinked and rubbed her eyes. "You're sure?"

"What do you mean am I sure? They're burning," Jane moaned, hopping around the room until she found a pair of boxers to slip on.

Maura watched the woman for a while as Jane continued to squeeze and pad her fingers over the breast tissue as if that would help. "Jane…"

"It hurts," the woman huffed and flung on a loose fitting t-shirt before making a beeline towards the painkillers that were usually present in her wife's handbag.

"Sweetie," Maura laughed slightly. "Just wait a second."

Jane gave a violent glare towards the doctor. "I am sore."

"I know," Maura softened her voice but inside she was dancing. Quickly, she pulled open the cupboard to the nightstand and grinned as she pulled out a small box. "Here…"

Interested in another method of pain relief, Jane curiously approached the bed. "Clearblu- Maura!"

"Could be…" Maura shrugged. "Try."

"Nooo, no no no." Jane shook her head hastily. "It'll go away. Maybe, maybe it's cause you slept on me all night," she nodded to herself and disappeared out of the room to put the coffee machine on.

Maura grinned and hopped out of bed, for once glad that Ava was sleeping in after her scary ordeal last night. Slyly, Maura approached the breakfast bar and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. "Do this for me."

"I don't need to pee." Jane huffed, but couldn't quite keep the look of excitement off her face. She didn't want to be disappointed. That was her main fear. Disappointment. It was one emotion that knew Jane well.

Maura smiled and swayed them gently, her lips repeatedly kissing at Jane's strong bicep. "Drink up then."

"I'm allowed coffee?" Jane asked, looking at the enticing machine bubbling away.

"Do you think you're pregnant?" Maura countered with an even bigger grin.

"You're evil," the detective sighed with a loving whine.

"They don't call me the Queen of the Dead for nothing," Maura chuckled and pulled away. "Please. Take it." She handed the test to Jane who took it with shaky scarred hands.

"Oh damn this is scary." Jane's breath fluttered as she spoke.

Maura watched her hesitantly. "You want me in there with you?"

Jane's mouth widened. "And have you put me off? No!" She laughed and waited for her coffee to finish brewing before she filled the cup with milk. She took a sip and sighed. "Shit… this is real, huh?"

"Very," Maura replied with a gentle smile. Jane mirrored the expression. "Are you sure you don't need to urinate?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Let me drink this, then I'll tell you."

"Deal," Maura nodded and poured her own cup of coffee. "She was really bad last night."

Jane looked over the rim of her cup and noticed the bags under Maura's eyes. "I heard… You think we should see someone soon?"

"I'm not too sure what they could do. Pavor nocturnus, it's… Jane it's a very complicated sleeping disorder. Some studies have shown that waking her up just before she has the terrors, it might help stop them."

"So… 2am." The detective chewed at her thumb.

"Right," Maura nodded and wiped at Jane's face.

"It's a bit of milk!" Jane whined with a small laugh and swiped her wife away with a hand.

"Messy," Maura admonished with a flirty simper.

The detective sighed, letting out her own small grin. "Right, well tonight I'll wake her up at 2... Hopefully she'll get the idea that there's nobody scary here… just you, me, Bass and Jo Friday."

Maura nodded, her eyes twinkling. "And maybe someone else."

"Mauuura," Jane hid her head behind her hands, but couldn't hide the smile. That's all she seemed to be doing recently. Wearing a goofy ass smile on her face. She peeked through her fingers and her eyes widened. "I need to pee."

"Really?" the doctor perked up.

"Yeah…" She picked up the pregnancy test, acting as if it was the heaviest thing on earth and plodded to the bathroom.

She took a settling breath, bracing herself against the tiled wall. Suddenly, her bladder went shy and she growled. Taking the moment to read the instructions, she held the plastic stick in her hand and ran the bidet, dousing her other hand in warm water. Ahhh… She grinned and did her business then put the cap on and placed it on the sink.

It wasn't her first test. The last time she'd had to do one was when Gabriel had made an abrupt visit. That night, she was scared, and had called Maura over to ask if she'd done it right. She felt helpless and was relieved to see a negative. Now… She shook her head and waited.

Maura had been catching up on her crosswords when she heard Jane pad back into the kitchen "Maur…"

Maura swivelled round and waited with a small nod of acknowledgement. Jane peered at the stick in her hand. Her very, very shaky hand and looked up, her mouth resembling that of a carp's. "I'm pregnant."

"Wh…what?" Maura stood up but didn't dare to move forward.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, the word sounding and feeling like wool on her tongue. It was so alien. "I umm… I would say I wasn't sure, but uhh… these things look pretty clear to me." She began to babble. "I mean… it says here, says… Maura are these things always right? I mean…Wait, this is real, right? I'm not dreaming…"

"Let me see that," Maura walked forward and took the test into her own hands. There it was. 'Pregnant 3+' After three tries. Four months of trying. The doctor shook tears from her eyes. "I think you are, yes."

"You think?" Jane teased slightly, yet her voice held fear. "Maura…"

"Hey…" Maura caught the tone and pulled Jane close. "Don't be spooked."

"Easy for you to say." Jane huffed. "Shit…"

"Shhh," Maura soothed her. "We're going to have a baby." Her voice caught slightly. _Oh my god. _She felt a small smile against her shoulder. "A little brother or sister for Ava." She rubbed her wife's back and waited. And waited, until she heard the soft sob against her shoulder. "Aww, Jane…" She heard a small laugh, which turned into a loud, hissing chortle.

She pulled back to see Jane rubbing her nose. "I'm fucked. Nine months of this. I shoot myself, I get scalpels in my hands, tortured, flare burns but this… this is gonna kill me."  
>Maura shook her head. "It's not. It's not too bad."<p>

"Ugh, says the femme! Do they make boxer shorts for pregnant women? No! Flowery dresses, aprons and beaauuutiful embroidered skirts," she flounced. Wiping her eyes, she shook her head. "Think I'm gonna wake her up."

Maura nodded. "I should make an appointment."

"For?"

"The hospital," Maura frowned. "You need confirmation."

"Hospit…no hospital."

Maura began to laugh gently, "Sweetheart, you're pregnant…what did you expect? It's the same as me… the same things we went through with Ava, only it's you now."

"Ohhhh god. Oh god, I am fucked." Jane's arms began to flail. "I am seriously, utterly, throw-me-into-the-fire fucked." Maura just watched with glee, taking a sip of her coffee. "You! You did this…"

"Jane, I think you'll find I don't have a penis, nor do I own testes." she blinked.

Jane pointed a finger. "No, but you said… you said it wasn't so bad. And then I conveniently forget that somebody is gonna…." She began to whisper loudly, a blush spreading across her face. "Someone's gonna be looking… up there."

"A transvaginal exam. Yes, Jane."

"Oh ewww!" Jane convulsed. "Eww!" She began to disappear out of the room. A head poked back around the door frame. "Wait… can we at least find a really, really hot OBGYN?"

"Will that shut you up?" Maura grinned.

"Yes." Jane nodded triumphantly. "Yes, I think it will." She swaggered out of the room with an excited grin. When she was out of earshot and out of clear view, she hopped jubilantly, pumping her fist in the air and basically making a fool out of herself. She danced, did a little bounce, then calmed herself down and entered her little girl's bedroom. The detective gently roused her daughter to wakefulness and suddenly felt it all hit her. The word 'pregnant' had just made her excited. But now she knew… There was a tiny, barely visible baby inside her. A baby. Ava looked like a baby once. _Ava also shot out of Maura__'__s hoohah_. Jane blinked. _Ohhhh god_.

"Mama?"

"Yeah honey… time to wake up." Jane scooped the tot into her arms. She really wanted to swear. Really badly. There was something inside her that was alive, and leeching off everything she ate.

"Iss Mommy?"

"In the kitchen," the detective smiled and carried the little dark haired girl out of her bedroom. Ava's arms were wrapped around her neck, her head buried into her mother's chest to block out the light. _Okay, so not leeching…but still._

Maura was wiping her face dry when her wife and child came into the kitchen. Jane's eyes softened. Maura was completely overwhelmed and was using the quiet moment to herself to get everything out.

"Mommy…" Ava looked freaked and clenched chubby fingers around Jane's arm.

"Hey, I'm alright…" Maura smiled and opened her arms as Jane deposited the cargo into her waiting lap. "Hi…"

"Mommy sad?" Dark eyes peered up at her with trepidation.

"No," Maura sniffled. "Not sad. Very very happy." She glanced up and caught Jane's eye. Jane's lip trembled and she turned away, coughing and spluttering. Today was going to be hard. Stupidly hard. Why didn't they wait until the evening? Maura bounced their daughter on her knees. "Would you like a little brother or sister one day?"

Maura watched the child nod hesitantly, as if she didn't quite know what her mother was talking about. "Play?"

"Yeah," the doctor gave a snivelling laugh. "A brother or sister to play with."

Ava grinned and began to bounce in her lap. "Yesssssss."

"I think that makes three happy people," Jane smiled. "How uhh… how far along am I?"

Maura's brow knitted together. "Well, we tried two weeks ago, so it's probably not the last time. And… No…"

"What?" Jane sat down next to her. "What is it?"

"Well… if my calculations are correct, you would be in your ninth week."

"My nin…" Jane frowned and counted back herself. "Two months. Tw…Two months?"

"Now, Jane.. .don't get ahead of yourself. The technology in these tests are usually an estimate. We'll have it confirmed before you know it." She gave a sympathetic rub to Jane's back. "No sickness at all?"

"No," the detective pouted. "Just boobs. Really really sore boobs."

"Awww," Maura chuckled. This was a side of Jane she rarely saw, and she guessed that in the next few months, she'd see many different 'Janes' And that thought excited her greatly, but now, she had two kids to deal with, one who was now running around the living room throwing her plush duck around, and the other who was nearly six foot, her head in her hands and groaning at the realization that they were going to be parents for the second time. And she was the one who was going to push the baby out of her.

Jane had begged Maura not to tell Angela or her father anything. She had, however told Constance, but the detective got her to swear she wouldn't tell the Rizzoli family anything yet. Constance reacted well, as well as she had the first time, but with that same, business like attitude. Jane was now in her 11th week and insisted they wait till the 12th. She wasn't superstitious… or maybe she was, but she definitely didn't want to say anything too soon.

"What's that?" Frost asked, peeking over Jane's shoulder at the computer.

"Nothing." Jane said quickly.

Barry huffed and turned his back, then swivelled quickly to look at the screen. Jane's eyes went wide and she covered the monitor with her hands. "It's nothing!"

"Jane," he hissed and sat down, looking around to see the coast completely clear. Busy coworkers focused on their own cases. "Is Maura pregnant?"

"No," she growled and exited the pregnancy webpage hastily. "Definitely not."

"Are you trying again?" Frost pestered.

"No." She was sort of telling the truth. They weren't trying anymore.

"Are you pregnant?" He chuckled at his own joke then went pale as he watched her swallow harshly. "Oh… my…god."

"Shhh!" She hissed and finally turned to look at him, threatening to put a hand over his mouth. "Nobody knows. Do not tell anyone."

He nodded silently and gulped. "We need coffee. And a quiet place."

"Frost…" She gave a warning growl but he shook his head.

"Hey, this is big. Seriously big, and you're gonna be big, and we need coffee," he babbled mindlessly and tugged her by the arm until they reached Division One.

"Not here," Jane hissed. "I don't want my mother snooping."

"Okay… we'll take them to the basement." Frost's eyes twinkled. "I want both sides of the story."

"Ha," Jane chortled, "Maur's in court. Not gonna happen."

"And you know the combination to her office." The grin died on Jane's face. "Come on, it's quiet at least." She nodded then and followed her partner into the elevator after she was handed a cup of coffee. They were silent until they made it into the office. The door closed.

"Talk." Frost whispered gently.

"About what? We wanted another child. I wanted to carry it for some fucked up reason I don't really understand right now. And here I am, a little sugar-packet sized baby swimming around in there." She sighed. And then Frost did something that completely surprised her. He walked up to her slowly, and hugged her. She frowned, but put her hand at his back, then felt the tears flow.

"You okay?" He pulled back in shock and she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Hormones… happy, I uhhh… fuck." She turned her back and he began to laugh.

"You've got it bad, huh?" He watched her carefully until she calmed down.

"SO bad," she chuckled and sat down with a sniff. "Jesus…I am 37! 37 years old. And… urghh."

"I know," Frost mumbled. "Never thought I'd see the day. Jane Rizzoli up the duff."

Her eyes lowered and Frost noticed the look of shame cross her face. "Jane…talk to me."

"I just… I suck."

"Huh?"

"I'm… I'm so not the kind of woman to get pregnant. You said it yourself. You never thought you'd see the day."

"And? Doesn't mean it's wrong, right?" He frowned and took a sip of his coffee.

"Doesn't it?"

This concerned the man. "Jane, you're not the kind of person to look at society's guidelines at what's wrong and what's right. That's not you. You take things as they come, and usually, you don't give a damn what people think."

Jane sighed and played with the photo frame she gave to Maura. "True…"

"So what's the problem? Why should being pregnant make any difference?"

"Because it makes me weak, Frost. It makes me vulnerable. And not just from the serial killing psychos out there, my body is seriously fucking me up. You know I cried at a Friends rerun last night? Cried as in, I pissed my eyes out."

"And it takes a lot for you to cry." Frost smiled.

"Exactly," she squealed. "I am a complete mess!"

"Which episode?"

"The Last One." Jane rubbed her eyes.

"That's allowed. I bawled like a baby."

"You are a baby." She chuckled, glad he was cheering her up. "Thanks Frost."

He nodded with a smile. "But just think, a baby. Another child."

"I know," now Jane gave a wide grin.

"What made you…umm, you know." The male detective gestured towards her abdomen.

"I got jealous." She grinned with a shy blush. "Maura kept going on and on about how she could feel the baby moving, or hiccupping, and how it was a dream come true and how it bonded them closer and blah blah blah…"

The man burst out laughing. "You decided to carry your second child because you were jealous. That is…" He shook his head. "That is so you."

"I know," Jane smirked. There was silence for a while until Jane looked up, holding her mouth with panic in her eyes.

"Jane?"

The brunette dashed out of the office and into the morgue where she appropriately puked up the coffee she'd just consumed into the sink. Angry splutters sounded around the cold room. "Urghhh… Fuck!"

Frost followed her in. "Jeez…"

"Not one word," Jane blindly pointed towards his direction. "Not. One. Word." She wretched again.

The joke died on his lips for a second but he just couldn't stop himself. "Maybe we should form a club: The Sink Club." He did rub her back though as she began to gag. "Barfing in style; special members only."

"Shut. Up." She growled and spat into the wide basin. "Ohhh I want Maura."

"Wanna ring her?"

"She's in court, doofus."

"Oh yeah," Frost waited until Jane had finished, then went to sit at a stool. "So it's really bad, huh? I thought it was just chicks trying to get attention."

"Wh-" Jane thought she hadn't heard right for a second. She turned to him slowly. "My god, no wonder you're still single." The brunette took out a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it, taking cautious sips. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Well how am I supposed to know? You gotta admit, you ladies moan about some things, then you guys take other things right on the chin. It's confusing, so no… Don't get it." Jane was about to argue further then realized he had a point. "Hey, why don't you go home?"

"I'm pregnant, I don't have rabies." Jane sighed. A bed really, really sounded nice right now though.

Frost looked unsure. "You puke three times, you're going home."

"Deal," she nodded and made her way to the door. She stopped, and dashed back to the sink.

"Strike two." Frost chuckled and left the room.

Bed actually sounded like three orgasms and a belly full of chocolate fondue. After her stomach was clear, the detective realized that home was the only option. Her head swam and there was no way she was able to file a report without the words blurring together. Suddenly she felt very, very sorry for her own mother.

Maura had just finished in the bathroom when she heard her phone ping. Opening the text, she saw a simple;

_: (_

She typed back quickly. _Are you okay?_

_I just puked my intestines up. Going home._

Maura's eyes widened but she had to be logical. _I doubt that very much. _

_Humor me here, please Maur__…__ This is hell._

_I__'__m just finishing up, want me to come home?_

_Yes. _

The doctor looked at the simple reply and sighed. The morning sickness, or nausea gravidarum, had kicked in at six weeks for her. Jane seemed to be a late bloomer, however and hopefully the sickness was short lived.

When she got home, she opened the bedroom door to find a lump in the middle of the bed that she suspected, no…knew was Jane. There were four blankets on top, and she watched the lump wriggle a little to get comfy. Kicking off her shoes, she smiled as she got into bed and welcomed the warm before wrapping an arm around Jane's waist. "Hey…"

"Maur?" Jane's lip smacked as she woke up slowly.

"Yes, Jane. Who else?" Maura smiled. "Someone's not feeling too good, huh?"

"Urghhh," Jane groaned and shuffled back. "I'm cold…"

"Rigor," Maura explained, watching the muscles in Jane's back tense and quiver. "It's the surge in progesterone."

"Keep me warm," Jane's teeth chattered and Maura happily draped half her body over the detective's, one hand easing itself down the brunette's sweatpants. Jane smiled suddenly when Maura's hand cupped her lower belly. "Heh."

"Excited?" Maura kissed her shoulder and Jane nodded sleepily.

"Frost knows."

Maura blinked at the frank admittance. "He does?"

"Mm," Jane muttered. "Saw me looking at some goddamn website. I just wanted to know how big the little bugger is."

"Jane," Maura admonished but gave another kiss to her shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"For?"

"You went home. You never go home." Maura reasoned quietly.

"I was embarrassed," Jane admitted. "I said I had the flu."

Maura reached up and brushed a tendril of hair away from Jane's neck. She kissed the space and felt Jane sigh again. "No more nausea?"

"Nope. Just sleepy," Jane smiled. "Let's pray Ava doesn't have a terror tonight."

"If she does, I'll help," Maura smiled gently thinking about their daughter who was so much happier now she was in daycare. "I have an hour until I have to pick her up."

"Lie with me?" Jane asked urgently.

Maura chuckled and pulled off her work blouse. "What do you think I'm doing?" She smiled at Jane's little titter. "It'll be okay."

"I know, 'cause you're here." Jane mumbled quietly. "I'm just gonna close my eyes."

"I thought that's what you were doing already…" Maura rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Jane took a big breath in and released it slowly. "Good job work's quiet."

"Shhh," Maura hushed, fed up with the babbling. "Take a nap," she stopped the conversation and rubbed at her wife's belly softly, tracing over the scar briefly, before moving further down until her fingers briefly touched the curls between Jane's legs. She cupped the gently sloping bump in her hand causing Jane to smile again. It was platonic, and loving, and though Jane had tensed for a second, she swiftly fell into a protected slumber.

A week later and the small family had arrived at the Rizzoli household for their weekly dinner. Though Frank and Angela were still separated, they had become firm friends once more and he enjoyed the dinners with his family until he went home himself. Tonight though, he had been called up on a job downtown and wouldn't be joining them.  
>Jane pushed her bread around her plate irritably. She felt like snapping at everyone, for no reason at all. And she had gotten much, much bigger. In a week? It didn't seem right, but she knew she'd have to start telling people soon. Luckily her shirts were all two sizes two big for her so she was quite well hidden.<p>

Right now though, she could feel herself nearly snap and she assumed this was what it felt like being shot up on testosterone. Her body vibrated as she listened to her brothers slurping away on their minestrone soup. "Back in a sec."

She got up and walked out of the dining room hastily, dashing upstairs. Her hands clenched until she lost it and walked into her old bedroom. Before she knew what she was doing, her fists punched against the pillows angrily. Her eyes filled with tears and then all too suddenly, the feeling was gone. She was calm. She sniffed and began to laugh at herself, wiping her face on the sleeve of her shirt. She got up, and slowly made her way back downstairs to the dining room where she sat back down and smiled at everybody as if nothing had even happened.

Angela scowled at her daughter. Something was…. Something was off. Jane squawked when Angela leaned over and prodded at her chest with a thoughtful gaze. "Ma! What the hell?"

It all fit into place. Angela looked back up at her daughter's fuller face, her chin less visible. A gentle sheen of sweat on her brow. "You're pregnant!"

"Wh…what?" Jane's eyes widened and she frantically looked over to Maura who shrugged. "No I'm no-"

"Yes. You are, you're pregnant." She got up slowly. And saw the strange looks between her daughter and her wife. "Please… Janie, tell me the truth."

"Ma, come on…" Frankie rolled his eyes. "Leave her alone. She's just a little chubby." He grinned, finally getting his own back after all these years.

Jane felt the soft clench of Maura's hand in her own and took a deep breath. "No, Frankie… she's right."

Frankie blinked, then laughed thinking it was a joke. He saw Jane blush.

"Umm….surprise!" Jane murmured and grinned when Maura let out a relieved sigh.

Angela stood up hastily. "Jane… Janie, tell me this isn't a joke," she said hopefully.

"Not a joke, Ma…" Jane smiled and let herself be pulled up by her mother. "First sonogram in three days," she shrugged as if it was nothing.

Angela's eyes flooded with tears and she buried her face into Jane's shoulder. "Ma…"

"I…I," she began to hyperventilate. "My baby…having… a ba…baby." Maura hadn't seen the woman like this since she'd announced she was getting a divorce. A glance at Jane caused Maura's heart to nearly stop. Pride rumbled off the cop, her eyes wide and shining. She was happy. Incredibly happy that she'd caused her mother so much excitement. Though her wife would never say it, the doctor realized why Jane really wanted to carry this child. A lot of it was for Angela. To make her happy, but more importantly, to make her proud.

"Oh sweetie, let me look at you." Angela started to fumble at her daughter's shirt. Jane wriggled to try and get away from the incessant hands but soon the shirt was raised and the proud grandmother saw it then - the unmistakable bump of pregnancy. The woman squawked and looked up at her child. "You… you really are."

"Yeah…" Jane shuffled on her feet.

"Come here, you annoying child," Angela pulled the woman into a fierce hug. "I never… I never thought I'd see this. Ever in my life…I hoped, I always did. I-" She completely broke down and Jane smiled at Maura as she rubbed the woman's back.

Frankie was still staring at the scene in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, but no, it wasn't a dream. His sister really was with child. He got up, as did Tommy, and they waited their turn to envelope the detective and the doctor in big hugs as Ava watched confusedly from her highchair.

An hour later, the family had all calmed down.

"And…how did you… where did you," Tommy mumbled, trying to get his words out.

"The donor?" Jane chuckled at her brother. "Just an anonymous donor," she shrugged.

Maura interjected excitedly, "He's a doctor."

"Of course," Angela rolled her eyes and shared an amused look with Jane.

"Yeah, he's basically the male Maura… brown hair, hazel eyes…." She shifted in her chair. "And this is weird, let's talk about something else."

Angela noted her daughters uncomfortable attitude towards the subject and nodded. "So how are you feeling?"

"Better this week. Last week? Bad…very very bad." Jane smiled when Angela covered her hand.

"Oh!" The older woman squealed suddenly and left the table. The Rizzoli siblings shared a worried look. "I have lots of things to give you." She pottered out of the room and came back two minutes later with her arm full of vitamins. "Now… this one, is for your breasts."

"Ma…" Jane panicked and glanced at Tommy and Frankie who were biting their knuckles.

"Oh! Oh, and these, these are for any constipation, they work so well! It was the worst with Frankie…" Angela shook her head, wincing at the memory. Jane's head fell onto the table and she groaned loudly. A bright red Frankie followed suit. Maura was enjoying this immensely and scooped Ava out of her chair, cuddling the sleepy girl close. "Now, Janie…" Angela waited. "Jane, look at me." It took all Jane had to look up at her mother. "This one… your sex drive," she waggled her eyes at Maura.

"Ma… Ma, stop!" Jane cried out finally. "Please. Stop."

"I'm just trying to help," Angela's voice broke.

"I know, Mom… okay? I know you're trying to help." Jane looked at one of the bottles of pills and shuddered. "I appreciate your help, but I'm good, okay? Maura is waiting on me hand and foot, forcing folic acid down me in the mornings like it's oatmeal." Angela was completely heartbroken. Jane caught the look. "But I uhhh… I'll take this one," she grabbed a random bottle. "Okay? This one will do me good." She nodded to herself to convince her mother. "What is this one, Ma?"

"Incontinence," Angela grinned proudly. "Yes, that one will definitely come in handy." Jane blinked and watched her brothers snigger.

She turned to Maura and brought her lips close enough to whisper in her ear. "Take me home," she hissed and Maura was embarrassed enough to nod silently. They quickly said goodbyes, using the reasonable excuse that Ava needed a strict bedtime to combat the night terrors. Jane looked at her wife in the car after she'd strapped their daughter in. Jane blinked, looking at the strange bottle in her hand.

"Please tell me you're not going to take any of those." Maura mumbled.

Jane looked at her incredulously. "You honestly think I would? God knows what's in here!" Maura began to laugh quietly, trying not to startle Ava who was falling asleep in the back of the SUV. "I'm doomed."

"Yes, I think you are." Maura smiled and pulled the brunette in for a kiss. "Movie night?"

"Yeah," Jane grinned, licking her lips. "That would be awesome." There was a long pause. "And a foot rub?"

"Already?" Maura's eyebrows raised. "Now I'm the doomed one." Jane just gave a chortle and rubbed her palms together. Maura pulled out of the drive and both women went silent, pondering the next stage of Jane's pregnancy; family interference.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys. Thanks for so many reviews. I've decided to keep up with this until Jane has the baby. Everybody seems to like it too much and I don't wanna let anyone down. Thanks for your reviews, so much. I've been quite sick recently and not having any healthcare in Morocco is making me miserable so your reviews are being treated like gold at the moment. I suppose you could say I'm ready to go home. Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxo

Noise. There was lots of noise. Jane grumbled a quick "Go away," into her pillow, her eyes closing even tighter. The crying kept on and it took Jane a few seconds to realize it was her daughter. Blinking, she looked over to Maura who was a still, neat deadweight in the middle of the bed. She sighed and got up, kicking the covers off before making her way into Ava's bedroom. The little Toy Story 4 nightlight shimmered in the darkness and Jane sat down on the bed watching her daughter to figure out what to do next. Ava was bawling, tears soaking her face as she ran on the spot, waving her arms frantically. Her whole body shook. Her screams were heartbreaking. Jane held in a sob as she watched. The little girl beat her arms against Jane's chest and that's when she held her.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Ava couldn't hear her. She just screamed even harder and choked back infantile sobs, coughing before she started it all over again. "Shhh… Mama's here." Jane whispered gently. Ava's eyes were as wide as they could go and they darted everywhere around the room. Not wanting to hold her too tightly, Jane began to talk. "Nobody is going to hurt you. Mommy's in bed. Jo Friday is right here, at the bottom of your bed." Said dog was actually cowering in the corner of the room but if Ava couldn't even see Jane, she probably wouldn't mind about not seeing the old mutt. "We're all safe. Nobody is going to hurt you," she stressed again.

It took her half an hour but finally, Ava's head was in Jane's lap. The detective sighed and threaded her fingers through the dark, sweaty hair. "I'm here, Ava." Her child woke up.

Ava gave an exhausted sigh and was completely unaware of the terror she'd just had. Or the upset she'd just caused her mother. All she knew was that her mama was here and she was very tired. "Mama, is da baby still in dere?"

Jane chuckled. "Baby's still here, yeah."

"C'n I listen?" Ava whispered and Jane scooted up the bed, lying on her back. Ava settled down and pressed her ear close against her mother's abdomen, her face still drenched with tears. "I can hear it," she said proudly.

Jane smiled, "Really?" Ava nodded. Her mother chuckled slightly, knowing all she could hear was her belly gurgling from hunger. Chilli fries and chocolate sauce in fact.

Jane was nearly sixteen weeks pregnant and they still hadn't had the chance to see the fetus.

Boston Homicide had caught a reopened cold case. Three men who had died in 1999, had, well…died again. The men had been found in an empty house, each with fake paperwork. Each with the names of the men who had died back in 1999. It was confusing, and Jane could feel her levels of stress heighten each time she looked at one of the files. After three weeks of no breaks, constant searching and a distinct lack of coffee on Jane's part, the case was solved quickly, a surprise for the whole team. It turned out, Jacob Gregory, the oldest of the three, was actually one Harold Todd, a shipping salesman. He had been the original killer of the three men back in 1999. He and his two brothers had fraudulently taken an identity from the deceased men. The real Jacob Gregory's widowed wife had found out and in a spur of anger and vengeance, killed Harold and his two brothers. The doctor hadn't been happy that they'd cancelled on the sonogram, either. And after a grumbling phonecall from the old man, Maura promptly switched OBGYNs.

Jane finally released the breath she'd been holding in and looked down at her soundly sleeping daughter. She was becoming worried about her job. Whether they'd still keep her when she was unable to run after the perps. Luckily the wife this time had been a little slow, frail and emotionally broken. She was easy to get to. Maybe she could leave the sprinting to Frost. It wasn't even that she wasn't allowed, or Maura had been nagging, it was that she physically couldn't run, or she could, but she'd be worryingly out of breath when she did. Slipping out of the small bed, she pulled up Ava's duvet up and wrapped it around the girl, watching with a gentle grin as Ava smacked her lips, looking a lot comfier.

She made her way back to her own bed and wrapped her arms around Maura's body. "That was quick," Maura mumbled sleepily.

"Just a little one," the cop smiled and kissed at Maura's neck. "I think they're getting better."

"Me too," the honey blonde rolled onto her back and opened her arms, letting Jane settle in between her legs.

"Oooff..."

"Are you sore?" Maura smiled as Jane fidgeted to get more comfortable.

"No…no… just, hold on…" Jane smiled and lessened the pressure on her bladder by shifting further down her wife's body.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Maura stroked her hands over Jane's face delicately. Jane nodded hesitantly. "Nervous?"

Jane warmed her feet up on Maura's legs. "You can say that again." She lay down on Maura's chest. "Mom says she'll take Ava at 11."

Maura ran her fingers up and down her wife's rippled back. "Sound's good to me. God… a day off."

"I know," Jane groaned in pleasure. "My ass is still sore after that damn Mrs. Gregory pushed me against the filing cabinet." Maura's fingers stilled and the brunette looked up in confusion. "Maur?"

It took the doctor a long time to reply. "I don't want you chasing after the bad guys, Jane. Not now."

Jane shifted and sat up. "What, is that some kind of order?" she giggled.

"Yes." Maura nodded, her eyes finally glancing up to her wife's. "Jane…"

The detective realized she wasn't joking. And she didn't like it. "Wait… now you're ordering me? Really…"

"What do you expect?" Maura frowned. "You're carrying my child, Jane. Is it so bad that I don't want either of you to get hurt?"

"No… but I'd like a bit of trust," the detective sighed.

Maura scrubbed at her face. "Let's wait until the morning to finish this conversation. It's late."

Jane shook her head. "No. No, we're having it now."

She heard Maura give a loud, frustrated sigh. "Okay… put yourself in my shoes, Jane. Imagine I'm pregnant, okay? And someone like Bobby came back, and I had no choice but to shoot myself to save your life? Would you like that Jane?" There was silence.

Jane swallowed and suddenly coughed out harsh sobs, burying her face into her own folded arms as she rested on her bent knees. Maura immediately felt guilty and sidled up next to her, wrapping an arm around her back. "I'm not that person an-anymore, M-Maur." She sniffed. "I'm not."

"I know," Maura whispered. "But you are still carrying our child, and you're still in a very dangerous job." She watched Jane cry into her hands. "I promise, you will fight the bad guys again, and wrestle them to the ground or whatever you call it, but not now. Please… just, not now."

Jane pulled her hands away and looked at Maura with sad eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? The bruise on your tushie?" Maura smiled gently and gathered the emotional woman into her arms.

"Yes, Maur. I'm sorry you had to kiss my ass. I'm sorry you just said 'tushie'," Jane sniffed, rolling her eyes. Maura's nose wrinkled and Jane lay down, nuzzling the pillow behind her head. "Oh just come here," she grumbled and opened her arms wide. Maura giggled and pushed herself further down the woman's body until her head was resting just below Jane's sensitive breasts. "Ava can hear the baby." The detective commented.

Maura sat up hastily. "She can?"

Jane blinked and burst out laughing. "My stomach, honey… she heard my stomach gurgling."

"Oh," Maura felt stupid and lay back down with a self conscious laugh. "Sorry…"

"You're adorable," Jane shrugged and felt slow hands stroke up and down her belly. Closing her eyes, she stretched and let Maura have her way, nimble fingers massaging the taut skin gently. Jane couldn't even count to ten. She fell asleep at 7, and Maura grinned triumphantly. She couldn't sleep though, she was too excited and was content to just lay there, listening to Jane's breathing.

When the sun rose, the women woke up to a prancing little girl on their bed. "MAMAAA!"

"Oh god, just put a gag on her," Jane grumbled and pulled the covers closer. "Tape's in the kitchen drawer."

Maura chuckled and sat up, finding her arms full with a very excitable Ava. "Good morning, sweetheart."

"Mommy, go make breakfast!" Ava's podgy hand poked up from her mother's face towards the direction of the door.

The doctor's mouth widened. "Pardon?"

Ava hopped onto her lap, pointing at the door. "Up!"

Maura heard the guffaw from underneath the bed covers as Jane tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Ava, you say please if you want something," Maura was stern. Doe-like eyes peered back at her in shame.

"Please…" Ava whispered in a conspiring manner, obviously not meaning it.

"Oh christ almighty," Maura huffed and got out of bed as she left the room. Ava squealed and dashed after her mother. Jane peeked out from under her sheet with a grin. She followed her family then stopped and turned back towards the bathroom to relieve her suddenly stinging bladder. _Baby Rizzoli, 1 - Jane Rizzoli, 0_

oxoxoxoxo

Maura watched Jane pace back and forth in the waiting room. "Jane, come sit…"

The brunette shook her head but her hand was caught and she was pulled over to the seating area. "Wha…what if w`e waited too long? What if we really should have done this months ago?"

Maura chuckled and held her at the shoulder. "Calm. Down."

"I'm scared." Jane whimpered.

"Of what? We see the sonogram and find out it's a canine fetus?" Maura chuckled but realized now wasn't the time to joke. "Hey… it'll be okay."

"Jane Rizzoli?" A woman at the reception stood with a clipboard. "The doctor will see you now."

Jane grinned but it didn't reach her eyes. She still looked terrified. Standing up, she held out her hand and waited for Maura to join her. Their fingers tangled together and they entered the office where a friendly looking woman smiled at them and asked them to sit down.

Doctor Morton was an middle aged, Australian OBGYN who was known for her impeccable bedside manner and her expertise. "Come in! Come in...let's not faff about, Jane, if you just sit your bottom on this chair…right here," she patted the seat and looked at the brunette.

"H…How did you know I was Jane?" the detective stammered.

Morton blinked and pointed to her patient's swollen belly. "It's in the job description to know these things."

Jane looked down. "Oh… oh! Right… right, sorry…" She tittered nervously and sat down on the strange contraption that was half bed, half chair.

"So," Dr. Morton smiled, trying to calm the woman down. "First one, eh?"

"Second," Maura supplied helpfully, "First for her, though."

"Lovely," the older woman nodded and sat at her computer, typing in a few things. "Is this your first consultation?" Jane nodded, swallowing. "No problem. Tell me about yourself then, symptoms…what you're going through at the moment. Any worries, pains."

The detective told her everything, when they had inseminated, when they got it confirmed at the hospital, to the aches and pains Jane was experiencing, mostly in the morning. Dr. Morton put her at ease and told her what to expect. Finally, they came to the big moment. "Alright so if you want to just slip your pants down a little and you'll be able to see your kid."

Jane put her hand out blindly, waiting for Maura to hold it. The medical examiner smiled and wrapped her fingers around Jane's palm. "Breathe honey," she laughed at the tight grip to her hand.

Jane nodded again and lifted up her t-shirt to give the doctor access to her abdomen. Dr. Morton blinked slightly at the large scar running across the right side of her patient's belly. _Ohhh… That Jane Rizzoli_. She calmly started up the ultrasound machine and warmed the gel before applying liberally with the transducer. Jane was looking at the ceiling, unable to watch. There was silence, then a strange pumping noise, and nobody spoke. Something was wrong, wasn't it? "Jane…" Maura whispered, listening to the sound of her child's heartbeat. "Look at the screen."

Jane winced and tore her eyes away from the panels in the cheap ceiling and blinked at the monitor. There, in black and white was their baby. Perfect little nose. That was the first thing she noticed. Spine, hands…legs. All well formed.

"Say hello to your baby," Morton smiled.

Jane couldn't move. She literally couldn't. She tried to say something but she felt like Maura had just stuck a few cotton wool balls inside her mouth and taped it shut.

"You okay?" Maura asked gently, trying to rouse her wife but Jane's eyes never left the screen. "Honey?"

Jane gave a distracted nod. "That's… a baby."

"Umm, yes," Morton frowned. "It is."

"My baby," Jane babbled. "That's inside me?"

"It is," Maura squeezed her hand, knowing Jane was stuck in a state of shock. She looked at the screen again. _Oh! _She took a panicked look at Morton who was smiling at her knowingly.

"Jane, would you like to know the gender? The baby's sitting in a perfect position. Usually it's too early to tell but this little one likes to cooperate."

Jane took a look at her wife with a questioning gaze, then smirked. "You already know, don't you?" Maura's eyes twinkled with both tears and mirth and she nodded. "Tell me," she put her hand over her eyes and groaned. "Oh wait no… don't." There was a pause. She peeked through her fingers. "Okay, tell me."

"You sure?" Maura smiled. Jane nodded, her wife's grin too infectious to hold it back. Maura brought her face down to Jane's. "We're having a boy, Jane" she whispered.

"A boy?" Jane looked to the other doctor for confirmation and Morton gave a wide smile and a nod. "Really? A boy?"

"I'd say I was 95% sure," the older woman added. "There," she smiled and pointed to the screen. "A girl would be flatter… this is more at a 40 degree angle. Congratulations, mama."

Maura could see that Jane was fighting back a torrent of tears. She threaded fingers through the dark hair and smiled.

"God… I will _not_ cry again," Jane chuckled, her throat feeling tight.

"It's okay to," Maura smiled.

"Says you. You cried at a hangnail the other day."

"It really hurt!" the medical examiner laughed.

Jane sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "A little boy... Ohhh my god, this is fucking insane!" Morton printed the best screen capture and handed it to the happy couple.

"There you go…"

"Ma's gonna freak." Jane choked, her finger tracing up and down the picture gently.

It was this softer side of Jane that Maura loved to see. She didn't show it to many people, but this was the true Jane. This was the person inside the tough exterior. The person she loved the most. They went through a few more vital things, like weight, and height and Jane then had her blood taken and was given a number to call if she had any problems.

Walking out of the doctor's surgery, Maura had to keep guiding the brunette towards the car, knowing that at any moment, Jane would walk straight into a lamppost and break her nose again. She had been staring at the sonogram for five minutes now. Just…staring. Maura smiled and opened the door for Jane to slide in.

"Earth to Jane."

Jane blinked and looked sheepishly at her wife. "I'm fucking whipped aren't I?"

"Just a little bit," Maura chuckled. "It's rather endearing, however."

"Pfft," Jane slouched in her seat and chuckled. "Wow."

"Mmhmm," the doctor commented wordlessly. "As you call it, 'I'm screwed.'" She wrinkled her nose. "Two tomboys and an actual boy?" She shook her head with a mildly excited smile she couldn't quite contain. "I'm going to have to go to your mother for tips."

"Blend the pasta sauce," Jane chuckled. "That's all she'll tell you."

"I'm sorry?" Maura wasn't quite following as she did up her seatbelt. Jane followed suit.

"Ma used to blend the sauce… it'd be full of veggies. I'm serious. Zucchini would have been falling out of our noses if we knew, but we didn't. What we didn't see, we couldn't taste."

"Aha!" Maura beamed this delicious titbit of news. She was slowly getting fed up of bits of eggplant being thrown across the table in disgust.

"Crap." Jane rolled her eyes, knowing Maura was going to take this piece of information very seriously and start making up batches as soon as they got home. "But…not me, I like my veggies." Maura's eyes quirked. "Now… not when I was 5, eww no. But yeah, now."

"Good," Maura laughed and they left the car-park. "So… what would you like to do?"

"What do you mean?" Jane frowned.

Maura sighed. Jane's brain really was working hard to keep up. Again, the progesterone was to blame. 'Pregnancy-brain' as it was informally called, occurred in pregnant women, causing slow reflexes and at times, complete forgetfulness or confusion. "Honey, we have the day off."

"Ooooh, we do!" Jane perked up and rearranged the seatbelt, finding it a little too tight. "Shopping, I wanna go shopping." Maura blinked and the car swerved. "Maura!" Jane's breath caught and she grabbed the dashboard. "Jesus!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Maura panted and kept her eyes on the road. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that from you."

"Yeah well… my waistband is biting at me. So damn itchy," she pulled at her pants irritably, unbuttoning her fly. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Well that's the last time I tell you I wanna go shopping." Maura let out a nervous laugh, silently smacking herself in the head. "And Maur? None of this couture maternity stuff. It's not for me," she saw the disappointed look on her wife's face. "Come on, please? I want comfy, plain, pastel colored clothing. Something that doesn't have buttons or zippers."

"Understood." The other woman said simply.

"Really?" Jane's jaw went slack.

Maura laughed. "I've been pregnant before, remember? I know how it feels."

Jane smacked her hands together in delight. "This shit just got so much more fun."

"Oh god," Maura groaned.

"I love days off!" Her jubilant wife chortled. "Wait, pull over."

"What?" the doctor frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothi- Maur, just pull over." Jane sighed and finally the medical examiner saw the sign commonly associated with MacDonald's.

"Jane…"

"Please." Jane shifted in her seat. "I need fries. So bad."

Again, Maura couldn't keep the smirk off her face. She did as Jane asked and pulled over to the drive thru barrier and Jane undid her seatbelt, playfully leaning over the woman until she was practically in her lap. She lowered the window.

"Hey."

"How can I help?" Came the metallic sounding reply.

Jane took a big breath. "I need a double cheeseburger, 12 chicken mcnuggets, supersized fries and an Oreo McFlurry… oh and an apple pie." Jane turned to her wife. "Maur?"

Maura had to try and get her mouth to work. "A sprite… I'll just eat some of your fries."

"A sprite, medium fries, and a coke." Jane grinned, her mouth watering unabashedly. Maura huffed at the extra order and thrummed her fingers against the steering wheel. They'd had a small breakfast and right now, despite the fact that she knew she couldn't be, Jane _was_ starving.

"Will that be all?"

"That's it," Maura said firmly, glaring daggers at her wife. Jane slunk down in her chair and chuckled when her belly growled loudly.

"That was the baby," Jane whispered. "He's angry at you."

Maura snorted but drove up to the collecting bay and got out the money to pay. She grinned. Jane had acknowledged him. The boy. They were having a baby boy.

"Maur…" Jane nudged her, frowning. "The money."

"Oh!" Maura squawked and handed the bills over to the hot and bothered attendant who merely scowled back at her. They drove off to a nearby space and Maura killed the engine. "Could I have a nugget?" Maura asked to the woman who currently had her head in the wrapper of her burger. Jane held up a pointy fry and glared at the woman, threatening her with it.  
>Maura just chuckled and reached over, popping a whole nugget into her mouth.<p>

"Maura!" Jane's eyes bugged out, slightly impressed.

Maura hadn't thought this bit through. She chomped and chewed awkwardly, then swallowed with a cough. Jane laughed and patted her back. "You okay?"

"That was a distinctly bad idea." Maura giggled and swallowed again with a wince.

"That's what happens when you steal my food." Jane sighed with feigned annoyance. The doctor just rolled her eyes and ate a few of her own fries.

It didn't take long for Maura's head to find Jane's shoulder as they ate in relative silence. She mutely pointed at the sonogram that had been temporarily stuck to the dashboard. She felt Jane nod slowly. Then she heard the sniffle. "God damn!" Jane cursed, having set herself off again and moved her food to one side. Looking up, Maura threaded her non-greasy fingers through the black hair. Glistening eyes looked back at her.

"Is there a pill I can take to stop myself from crying?" Jane rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

Maura opened her mouth but Jane stopped her. "Don't even bother answering." The doctor chuckled and sat back, closing her eyes. She was relaxed, and this impromptu picnic in an empty car-park strangely felt as romantic as they came. "Hey, Maur?" The low voice spoke after half an hour of silence bar the quiet sound of eating. Jane sat up suddenly when she felt something...strange.

"Yes, Jane?" Maura's eyes were still closed.

"You know uhh… the problem?"

"What problem?" Maura frowned.

"In umm, in the bedroom. The problem we've been having." Jane was embarrassed and it showed from the blush on her face.

"Ohh…" Confusion cleared.

"Yeah," the cop nodded. "I think I'm fixed."

Maura slowly opened one eye. "In what way?"

"Don't make me say it," Jane whined. "Maur…" The scientist's expression was blank. "Really? Just…" She looked around the empty car-park and saw they were covered by a row of trees. She grabbed Maura's hand and slowly drew it inside her pants, past her briefs.

"Oh." Maura sat up, her eyes now wide and very alert.

"Yeah… so uhhh, early night and all?" Jane's eyebrows wagged but she pushed the hand from her crotch to stop anymore sensation that was causing her head to swim.

"Oh you can count on it," Maura resettled herself and cleared her throat. "Goodness me."

Jane widened her legs to get more comfortable and nodded with a nervous laugh. "Yeah."

"Have you finished?" Maura looked at the empty drinks carton and the various empty cartons scattered around the passenger area.

"Absolutely," Jane nodded. "Take me shopping."

"Never thought you'd ask," Maura gave her a flirty smile. They'd never last until tonight. She batted her eyelashes and started the car.

Not a chance.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm back on English turf, still sick but soldiering on. Hope you're not all suffering too much with Rizzles withdrawal…I know I am.  
>WARNING: This chapter is rated M for sexual content and carries on after the last chapter. Jane is a total kiss-ass in this chapter, but then I was re-watching season 1 and the amount of times Jane does as Maura says…jeez, that girl is under the thumb.<br>Thank you for all the well wishes and especially the reviews and positive feedback - it's like taking 3000 lemsips without the liver failure. Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxox

Jane's hands gripped frantically at Maura's head. Her fingers twisted and pulled on the dark blonde hair and she held in yet another guttural moan. Maura couldn't get enough. She licked at Jane's engorged skin and let a drop of arousal coat her tongue. "M-Maur…Maura," Jane whispered. It wasn't an encouragement. Her hips still rocked though and it took all she had to pull away from her wife's forever searching tongue. "Maura…I can't, not here." She felt the sigh against her and the medical examiner finally looked up at her, resting her chin on her expectant belly.

"Are you sure?" Maura licked her lips to savor the taste and she tried to hide the look of disappointment off her face.

Jane fiddled with the discarded dress hanging on the cubicle wall and nodded. "It's…It's not that I don't want to, I really do…" She was so scared somebody was going to pull the dressing room curtain away and ask if they were okay. "I just know that when I…when I, you know…" Maura nodded. "It's gonna be loud. Like…seriously loud."

To this, Maura smiled and lovingly pulled up her wife's dark blue briefs. Jane shivered. "I have an idea."

She whispered back, taking Jane's hand and they practically marched out of the store when their clothes were straightened. They'd bought a majority of things already. Work clothes, smart trousers, comfy jeans, tops for nights out. Maura was an expert in this kind of shopping and for once Jane was happy to let her browse around as she truthfully had no idea what she was looking for. Over the years though, Maura had an idea what Jane liked - it wasn't worth arguing with her anymore. She'd grown to find Jane's dress sense pleasing to the eye. If Jane wore a dress, she didn't seem like her.

Bras were another thing Maura had expertly plucked from the store hangers. Jane had gone up two cups, from a B to a D. She had awkwardly scratched at her chest as they roamed through the lingerie department, tugging on Maura's hand.

"_Maura… I am not getting measured." Jane said with finality._

"_Fine," the medical examiner sighed, then took about seven different bras off the rails. "If you're not going to cooperate, I'm going to measure you myself. And we're going to try each one on until we find a fit."_

_"Fine," Jane grumbled, letting herself be pulled around the store with a scowl firmly on her face. She was rather impressed, however, at the sizes Maura was choosing. _

_Was she really a D? Really? She let out a hopeful grin. Though her breasts had hurt during the first few months, she was excited at the prospect of being bigger than her wife. Not forever, no… She wanted to go back down, but for now… this was fun, and Maura was…enjoying herself with the change too._

"Where are we going?" Jane hissed, trying to catch up with the hasty strides from her stiletto wearing wife.

"You'll see." Maura smiled, then changed directions and dragged Jane into the third building on the left.

"Mau…" The whine died on her lips when she saw the large reception desk and bellboys everywhere. "Maura..." Now she growled.

"I'd like a double room please," Maura smiled sweetly at the male receptionist. She let go of Jane's hand.

He smiled back. "Of course. How long are you planning to stay?"

Maura blinked. "Just one night."

"Maura," Jane whispered. "We can't do thi-" She was cut off by a thump to her thigh. The man looked at their lack of luggage. Maura flashed her card, not even asking for the price of the room. She put it in the machine, entered her pin and waited. He swiftly handed her the key, knowing this kind of transaction. It usually needed to be done fast.

"258," he smiled.

"Come on…" Maura nodded at him and looked at Jane.

"I feel slutty." Jane sulked.

Maura sighed and turned to her, wife lowering the volume. "There'll be chocolates on your pillow. A foot rub, a back massage and we can finish up what we started without Ava bursting into the room asking for breakfast."

Pursed lips. A blink. "Ohhhh take me there," Jane finally husked and dreamily followed the woman into the elevator. Surprisingly, Maura didn't make a move on her as the doors closed. They'd been caught too many times at work for that. She teased her fingers across Jane's hands though, and when the doors opened to the second floor, she linked her finger with Jane's. She was barely touching her, but she knew what she was doing. Jane was beginning to feel too hot and she couldn't wait to rip off her shirt and her pants. Maura pressed the new swipe card into the door handle and it turned green.

"After you, Mrs. Isles," Maura whispered. Jane's eyes closed in bliss at the name and let her feet carry her into the room. She didn't even look at her surroundings. So she was whipped. She wouldn't act like this in public, she knew that much, but here… it was just the two of them and she let Maura get to her - in a very good way.

She just pulled off her top, then shrugged off her jeans and left them in a pile on the floor. Crawling onto the bed, she groaned at the chocolates waiting for her, unwrapping one hastily and popping it into her mouth. "This was the best idea…ever," she moaned and arched her back.

"I'm glad you finally think so," Maura's breath was labored as she watched her partner squirming erotically on the bed as she ate her chocolates. Jane didn't even realize how gorgeous she was.

The detective widened her legs when she watched Maura slowly unbuttoning her chiffon blouse. "Maur…"

"Patience," Maura smiled coyly. Patience was one of Jane's worst enemies, and the medical examiner wasn't at all surprised when Jane began to run her own hands up and down her crotch.

"Just get on me," Jane laughed with a catch in her voice. She ran her hand down the front of her panties, knowing she had Maura's attention. Her eyes widened slightly. Now she knew why Maura was so shocked. She'd never been so wet in her life. She groaned and a finger disappeared under the cotton as she entered herself.

"You seem to be doing a fine job yourself, detective," Maura knelt down on the bed and watched, cupping each of her wife's knees. Jane's legs wiggled slightly for emphasis.

"It's not the same," she choked, "Not the same without you."

"Is that so?" Maura lowered herself gently. She pulled on Jane's bottom lip with her teeth, then replaced Jane's soaked fingers with her own, their bodies pressed tightly together, Jane nearly naked underneath her.

"Oh god…oh god," Jane's could only chant as she felt herself swell. That was new. She'd never felt that before… It took every fiber of her being not to jump up and mount Maura's leg. She didn't want it to be that way.

"Tell me what you want," Maura asked, reading her mind.

"I…I want your mouth on me, again." the pregnant woman whimpered. "Please, Maur…"

Maura smiled and slipped her thumbs under each leg seam of Jane's briefs. She shifted and gently pulled the underwear down. She looked at the wedding ring glistening on Jane's left ring finger. Five long years. Five amazing years.

Jane was covering her face, unable to stand the heat of her lover's gaze. It was then that Maura realized - the only person she was teasing was herself. Jane was beyond ready. She lay down next to the woman and undressed down to her panties. Jane sat up, confused. She looked down at the generously sized breasts and the satin French knickers as Maura lay, waiting. She was still confused; turned on, but confused.

Maura laughed and patted her lips. "Oh," Jane chortled and couldn't kneel quick enough. She grabbed the headboard. Her fingers touched intricate carving on dark wood. Then she looked around. "Oh my god… have you seen this place? You sure we can afford this?"

"Jane," Maura looked up and all she could see was warm, inviting and very wet folds. "Can we not have this conversation right now?" She pulled on Jane's buttocks until the cop sank down and let out a heavy groan.

"Abs…absolutely," Jane murmured and dug her nails into the wood grain. She felt a finger enter her, then a small suck against her clit and she saw stars. "Oh god… Maur, slow down," she begged but it was too late. After another tentative lick, Jane was already convulsing, her head against the hotel room wall and she let out a loud wail and rocked her hips frantically against Maura's face. More rocking, more grunting. The medical examiner's eyes snapped open as she felt her wife orgasm and she pushed her finger a little further until Jane was whining and begging for her to stop. Maura was pretty sure the next three rooms could have heard them. The cop fell down onto the bed on all fours, then rolled onto her back, her chest heaving.

"That…That was… what was that? I can't even see right now." She held onto her stomach, as if that would steady her. It didn't, the spasming inside her continued and she felt every small contraction as her body soared with pleasure.

"And very fast." Maura smiled gently, crawling up to her. She kissed her shoulder tenderly. "But it's the quality that counts, right?"

"St-stop talking," Jane shook her head, sweat pouring down her body. "No talking. No talking about speed," her breaths were loud and she wriggled suddenly when Maura put a possessive hand on her breast. She was nearly hyperventilating. "Maur… move your hand." The sentence was squeaked.

"What?" Maura blinked.

"Move your hand or I'm gonna come again," Jane warned. Maura grinned and moved her hand, but not the way Jane wanted. Her fingers pinched gently at the dark nipple, then her palm rolled around it.. Jane wasn't lying. She gripped Maura closely to her and bit into her pillow, forcing her hand in between her legs as another orgasm rumbled through her. She squealed slightly into the fabric, then let out long pants. "Maura…" She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the convulsing to stop.

"I've got you," the other woman smiled and stroked her belly softly. "I'm here."

The room was quiet bar Jane's heavy breathing. "That's not normal, right?" The croaky voice finally spoke.

Maura grinned and straddled Jane's hips suddenly. "Perfectly normal."

Jane tried to get her mouth working as her hands trailed up Maura's own hips, curves accentuating her femininity. Fingers brushed past ribs. Thumbs played with the bottom of both breasts.

After Ava's birth, the 'baby weight' that Maura wanted to lose just hadn't budged. She wasn't fat, by no means, her hips had just become more visible and her breasts had stayed an extra cup larger. Jane was very happy about this, of course. She gripped at Maura's breasts and squeezed, watching the hazel eyes close in pleasure. "Can you imagine if I was a man?" Jane giggled suddenly. "It'll be like oookay, see ya!"

"I would do no such thing," Maura smiled, letting the other woman paw at her desperately.

"You wouldn't but I would," the brunette chuckled mirthlessly and pulled Maura down so that she covered the whole of her body. She rolled over and slid her thigh in between Maura's legs with a grin. Maura pressed Jane's head down and captured her lips with her own. She felt a thrust against her and groaned, widening her legs to give the detective more access.

"That is…" Maura gasped and pushed down on Jane's backside. "That is amazing."

"Glad you think so," Jane was nibbling fiendishly on her wife's earlobe. She lifted her hips, then jolted them forward again causing the medical examiner to grunt with pleasure. Jane's bump was resting against Maura's lower abdomen and though unintentional, it caused a delicious sensation to the whole of her lower body. "You want me inside?" Jane husked, moving down to suckle against Maura's neck.

"No," Maura shook her head, tightening her grip around Jane's sweaty back. "No… stay like this. I like this."

"I like it when you speak 'human,'" the detective chortled.

"That…that only happens when my," Maura stumbled as a sharp thrust caught her off guard, "temporal lobe is…is overwhelmed by the surge of oxytocin in the brain."

"And we got there in the end," Jane snorted. She knew Maura wouldn't have been able to hold back. She held herself up and looked down, the honey-blonde hair fanning around on the very expensive looking pillows. "I love you."

After seven years, that admission still shocked Maura. She wished to be the perfect human. She really did. But thanks to biology and the lack of nurture in her childhood, she was far from perfect. But Jane thought she was. Her voice broke as she tried to say it back. "I love you too."

Jane smiled and kissed her, then slowly began to pick up her speed. She bent down after they broke away and sucked hard on her wife's nipple, causing a long, low moan emanate from the usually composed other woman. "Harder."

The detective wasn't quite sure what Maura meant, so she did both, thrusting with a force and suckling harshly on the now fully erect nipple. She felt scratches to her back. The headboard, despite its elegance, slammed against the wall loudly, but both women didn't care. They'd never see these people again. They probably wouldn't even stay in this hotel every again. So they fucked each other as well as they could, working around Jane's belly until each woman was sated. Maura ripped her mouth away from Jane's lips and squeezed her eyes shut. Her lips opened and she came silently. Powerfully. Jane could feel it against her thigh.

Breath fluttered against her face, then lips and slowly Maura opened her eyes, her own breath coming out in modest pants. "Here, c'mere…" Jane rolled them over and let the medical examiner tentatively put her head on her breast. Jane hissed, then the sensation cleared. Maura smiled when she felt her wife's nipple poke her in the cheek.

"Well that was…."

"Different… and not, at the same time," Jane finished for her.

"Exactly," Maura chuckled. "God…"

"Is it bad that I want to sleep right now?" Jane ran her arms up and down the woman's back.

"No." Maura smiled. "Here, turn around." She tried to roll Jane over but a hand stopped her.

"I can't," Jane muttered.

"Sorry?" Maura frowned.

"It hurts…" The detective sulked. "I'm too fat."

To this, Maura just laughed and brought Jane up into a sitting position. Rifling through her handbag, she found a tube of hand cream and smeared some over her hands, then started to make work on Jane's shoulders, moving down to the top of her back. "You're not fat," Maura whispered.

"I know," Jane rolled her eyes. "Really I'm just trying to get attention."

The medical examiner grinned and licked at Jane's neck. "I think our daughter is a bad influence."

"Yep." Jane nodded happily. She relaxed under her wife's ministrations and closed her eyes. "That's good."

Maura said nothing, just moved further down Jane's back. Jane was silent apart from the small moans as Maura's deft fingers moved over the pock-like scars on the woman's back.

"_Show me."_

"_I can't," Jane's lip quivered, frantically pulling up the bed sheet to cover herself. _

_Maura gripped her hand. "You can. I won't say anything." She sat down on the bed and hesitantly touched the woman's knee through the thin duvet. "It's just fibrous tissue," she whispered. "To me, it shows how strong your body is, how athletic you are… how healthy you are."_

_Jane closed her eyes and let the tears fall down her chest, her head bowed. She slowly shuffled around and let the sheet drop. Maura sidled up and took in every mark, every blemish. The skin quivered underneath her fingers, but Jane didn't move. She let her touch her. Then she felt lips on her back and broke down, covering her head with her hands. Maura just took the woman into her arms and held her. "I love you, Jane. I love every bit of you. And I mean that."_

"Sweetie?" Maura gave the snoozing woman a nudge.

"Uh?" Jane blinked and looked around, finding herself still crossed legged on the large bed.

"You were asleep. Sitting up. It's a rather admirable skill."

"Fuck," Jane rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired. I hate being tired," she hopped out of bed. "Five months ago I was doing 48 hour days… Now, I can't keep my eyes open after being awake for 8. I hate this, Maura." She began to pull on her clothes.

"Are we leaving?" Maura frowned.

Jane sighed. "As much as I loved this," she approached the bed and gave her wife a slow kiss. "I want to go home. I want to slob around on the couch and read Avie some stories and just chill. I even want Ma to nag me to get my feet off the coffee table."

"Only because Ava copies you and Angela is forced to let you both off."

Jane tapped her nose. "You know me too well." She stopped suddenly and frowned, holding on to the doorframe to the bathroom.

"Jane?"

"I uhh…" Jane blinked and put a hand against her tummy. She pressed slightly at the tender flesh, then stood up straight as a pole, blinking rapidly.

"What's wrong?" Maura stood up and placed her own hand against the woman's back.

The detective looked up dumbly. "I felt him."

"You did?"

Jane nodded, her eyes fixed on her stomach. "A small fluttery thingy. Like someone was tickling me." Her eyes were still wide. "Oh that is fucking freaky."

Maura rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "Freaky? It's beautiful!"

"Oh okay," Jane snorted. "Be-auuuutiful," sarcasm dripped from her voice. "All I'm saying is I'm never watching Alien again. No matter how hot Sigourney is."

Maura pulled on her blouse and laughed. "Wait until you actually see him move." She approached the woman and kissed her. "Then it's 'freaky'."

"Awww, I always thought that was cute," Jane smiled, the memory still fresh in her mind.

"That's because you didn't feel it," Maura winked and finished getting changed. She left a tip for the maid, feeling sorry for whoever had to clean the sheets. "Come on, time to laze around and be the pathetic wife you are."

Jane rubbed her hands together and grinned. "Now that, is the best thing you've said to me all day." She was joking, obviously, and followed the grumbling woman out of the hotel room with a skip in her step.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. Thanks for all the alerts and the encouragement. Enjoy, and constructive criticism is very much welcomed! Sorry this is a little shorter. I'll make up with it for the next one.

xoxoxoxoxox

It was mid-June. It was getting hot. Jane Rizzoli was 20 weeks pregnant and it was reconfirmed - they were still having a boy. Of course though, despite the fact that she was pregnant, the detective insisted she stay at work until she was 36 weeks in.

Though Maura had initially protested, Jane had to smile, and reminded her wife that Maura was still working until she was just over 8 months with Ava and that two could play at that game. They were too damn protective of each other. But for now, Jane had a day off, and Maura Isles couldn't wait to get home and see the nursery the other woman had been working on.

"Jane?" Nothing. Maura looked around the empty house and sighed. She was hoping someone would be in and was dismayed to see a paint tub half open in the nursery and paint dripped everywhere. The painting wasn't done and light teal unevenly glistened against the paperwork on the walls. Maura winced and was about to close the tin in front of her, when she realized that her clothes were more important and instead, focused on the giggling coming from the bathroom.

Turning, she put down her work bag and walked down the hallway before she poked her head through the bathroom door. Both Rizzoli girls were sat in the bathtub, bubbles filled to the brim and wide, cheeky grins on their faces.

"Hi there," she smiled and took a seat on an old wooden chair by the sink.

"Mommyyy" Ava grinned. "Come in da bath!"

Maura sighed and bent down to kiss Jane on the lips, then pulled back to see the dark eyebrows waggle.

"Yeah mommy," Jane smirked, "Come have a bath with us."

"Yesss!" Ava clapped her hands causing bubbles to fly everywhere. Her hair was masked with shampoo, and it spiked up to make her look like some kind of wood elf. It was obviously Jane's creation. Jane one the other hand, was taking advantage of the large bath and was stretched out, her tummy poking out past the suds.

The medical examiner rolled her eyes and looked at the two terrors.

A bath did sound good though, and she began to get undressed until she slowly lowered herself into the warm water, taking advantage of their large tub. Ava was squealing with excitement at this unexpected family time. Jane plopped the girl on her mother's lap and gave Maura a small bowl to wash the girl's hair with. "Hard day, huh?" She lay back and watched them indulgently.

"Oh you have no idea." Maura groaned and gently threaded her fingers through Ava's mid-length hair as she washed out the shampoo. "And you? I noticed a lot of….mess in the nursery," she frowned at the woman. "Come on, Jane… You really need to start investing in this. I can't keep running around doing everything for us."

"My back hurt, okay?" Jane whined. "And then Jo walked in, and bad things happened. So I had to give her a bath, clean up the paw prints along the floor, then Ava got jealous and here we are." Maura sighed, then smiled and leaned forward, their daughter curled up in between them splashing around with her rubber ducky.

"It's okay," the medical examiner whispered before giving her a kiss. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Jane grumbled and lay back down.

"Nagging," Maura murmured. "Just…it was a tough day."

"You alright?" the detective watched as Maura began to wash herself with the lukewarm water, soaping under her arms and her breasts. She rubbed the soap in her hands a little furiously, a sign that the woman was either ready to cry or shout.

"Family of five… Car-wreck. DUI… the father was so intoxicated, I've never seen anything like it," her wife merely said and Jane reached forward to hold her hand. Before Ava, before Jane being pregnant, she wouldn't have even blinked. Now though, each case that involved children was personal and Maura was fighting hard to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm sorry…. " she shook her head. "God what an idiot." Ava looked between the two women, and while she loved being in a little cocoon of love, she didn't like the sombre mood.

"Mommy," Ava put a hand on Maura's thigh.

"Yeah, hon?" Maura looked down at her daughter.

"Hello!" the girl exclaimed, as if to distract them.

Maura laughed with a sniff and rubbed her nose. "Hi," she finished washing her hair and smiled. "Were you good for Mama today?" The question was asked more to Jane who shrugged with what looked like a yes.

"Yes," Ava bopped in the water causing suds to fly everywhere. "I helped wiv da cake!"

"The cake?" Maura looked up at Jane who was pressing her finger to her lips trying to get the girl to shut up.

"Shhh," Jane hissed. "Ava..."

Ava's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her little mouth. "Sowwy," she mouthed around said hand and looked between them again.

Jane sighed and looked up to questioning, loving eyes. She winced. "Okay, I thought I'd bake you a cake….cause I was bored, and I really didn't wanna paint. So….surprise!"

"Jane," Maura shook her head. "You didn't have to."

"I did," Jane smiled. "Not everybody gets two birthdays… Well, excluding the Queen of England."

"My birthday was a week ago."

"Your adopted birthday," Jane pointed a finger. "This is your real birthday." Maura sighed.

She remembered being so, so angry with her wife when Jane got an update call from Paddy to ask how his daughter was. And Jane told him. Then she asked about Maura's real birthday, and how far out the adoption papers had made it. A week. A whole week, Maura had been celebrating her 'birthday' her whole thirty-five years of existence and each time, she was celebrating the wrong day. To Maura, it meant nothing…it was just another day. But to Jane… It was like celebrating Christmas on New Years Eve - completely wrong.

"BUUUURFDAY CAKE!" Ava squealed suddenly. "Wiv oranges on top!"

"Shhhh! Ava!" Jane groaned. "You'll spoil the surprise."

"I love oranges!" Maura smiled at Jane. There it was… Jane winced. That creepy 'I love you and I want to make more babies with you,' look. It was intense, and a little creepy… as if Maura was putting a spell on her. She couldn't stop looking.

"Mama!" Ava whispered, batting on her mother's chest. "Am I 'llowed to tell her 'bout the chocolate in de middle?"

Jane sighed. Maura's eyes lit up. "Aww, Jane, you made me a chocolate orange birthday cake?"

"And me! Me! I helped," Ava chirped, her hand raising proudly.

"She did," the detective had to smile. "And she did a good job, too." She smiled suddenly and sat up as well as she could, grabbing Maura's hand. "Here…" She pressed the fingers against her left side. "Feel?"

Maura flattened her palm and frowned. "Jane, I don't feel anything."

"Here," Jane pressed a little harder, her nose wrinkling as Ava's hands suddenly found their way to her belly, not wanting to miss out. Jane reached down and took hold of the bowl, then trickled some water over her abdomen to see if it made any difference.

Maura's eyes widened at the movement against her hand. "I feel him. There.. I felt him." She nodded quickly, swallowing as she tried to remember to breathe. "Wow."

Jane grinned. "Lots of moving today. He likes the bath."

"Mama, I wanna feel the baby." Ava whined.

"'Kay, come here…" Jane held out her palm. "Give me your hand." Ava did so, hesitantly placing it on top of her mother's scarred hand. "Now it's a tiny flutter, okay? You won't feel much,"Jane's voice went higher when she spoke to the girl, something Maura had only seen once before during hard interrogations or questioning sessions if a child was involved. It warmed her heart to know that such a tough badass could act so mushy around children. Jane felt where the baby's head was then brought Ava's hand over to where his feet were.

"Baby, move!" Ava squealed, patting the woman's belly with her other fist. "Move, please!"

"Ava," Maura laughed. "You can't scare him or he won't move."

Ava brought her face close. "Move, baby," she whispered. Nothing. Her face scrunched up and Jane realized she was about to cry.

"Hey…" Jane was quick to soothe her. "You'll feel him!" Ava didn't look swayed. "I promise, you will….maybe he's just sleeping."

"Mommy felt the baby," Ava's lip quivered. "I didn't." Stopped when she felt a little kick against her hand and pulled her arm away in shock, looking down.

Jane chuckled. "You felt something?"

Ava glanced back up, looking a little petrified. She nodded mutely.

"I think someone's a little freaked," Maura smiled and washed again quickly before she stepped out of the bath. "Come on you, time to get out." She held out a towel but Ava firmly shook her head.

"No, Mommy."

"Yes, Ava. Please come out of the bath." Maura grit her teeth. This was not what she wanted to be dealing with after a hard day.

"Mama is in the bath," Ava pointed out.

Jane got out too to stop anymore arguing and took the towel off of Maura. "Come on… the water's getting cold." She reached in and pulled out the plug.

"Nooooooo," Ava screamed., hastily 'swimming' around the tub to savor her bath. "It's going down the drain! Mama, Mama stop it. Stop the water!" She began to scoop up the bathwater in her hands as if that would save it.

"Come out of the bath," Jane's voice went low and Ava pouted petulantly at her. Jane held out a towel. "Get in."

"Mama…"

"Not messing, Ava. Come out of the bath." Jane warned and finally the child lifted up her arms to be carried out, too small to step out herself. Maura smiled and towelled herself down before shrugging on her dressing gown… or rather Jane's old dressing gown that she had adopted.

Once Jane got Ava changed, the tot scampered off to the living room to play with her toys. Maura heard the outraged cry from the bedroom and walked in to see Jane looking at herself in dismay.

"What's the matter?"

Jane glared at her, then pointed violently at her belly. "Stretch marks!" It was as if they'd just magically appeared on their own. Either that, or she was never bathing again.

"And?" Maura had never understood the Rizzoli's hatred for them. It was just stretched skin, and though officially there was no cure, she had found treatments that worked.

"Maura… stretch marks… ugly, slug-like stretch marks." She sighed, then look up to see Maura's expression darken and the woman turned her back to ruffle a towel through her hair.

"I don't see the problem," Maura commented as she grabbed a bottle of cocoa butter and threw it down on the bed. "There. Use that."

"Maura…" Jane treaded carefully and stood behind the doctor. She took a long while to decide, then placed her hand on Maura's back.

The doctor turned swiftly and opened her gown. "Striae gravidarum… or skin-slugs as you so lovingly call them, are scattered all over my body too, Jane. I have them too. So when you whine about how 'ugly' they are, remember I have them too." She turned and left the room in a huff.

Jane had no choice but to chase after her.

"Maura… come on…" She took the woman's swinging arm and held her hand. "Look, I'm sorry… I'm just… I'm uncomfortable." She saw Maura's eyes quirk. "Okay, lame excuse." She slipped her hands under the gown with a grin. "I love your steri gravity thingies…"

"Stria-" Maura was cut off by a kiss as Jane slipped her hands further underneath the fabric and she gripped the medical examiner's generous hips.

"You don't." Maura broke away with a small gasp.

"I do," Jane smiled. "I just don't like mine. And I get that that doesn't make you feel too hot."

"I don't understand you," Maura whispered, tracing her fingers down the small tears of the dermis. Jane sighed and looked down. "Don't let them bug you," she said gently.

"It's Ma's fault… she complained so, so much… used the Catholic guilt, you know?" Jane murmured, their foreheads and bellies pressed together.

"Use the lotion." Maura reminded. "It works. Studies have found little effect, but you just trust me on this one."

"I suppose you'd know if it does or not?" Jane teased.

Maura grinned. "Oh absolutely! The glucocorticoids in your body cause the stretch marks. They stop the fibroblasts from making collagen and elastin fibers."

"And I need those?" Jane took in the biology lesson, knowing she had to if she wanted to get rid of the little lines across her body.

"You do… so by nurturing your body with those oleic acids, the natural oils, you're moisturising the skin and stimulating your fibroblasts. Obviously, anything rubbed into the skin stimulates them… but at least you smell nice." Maura smiled.

Jane rolled her eyes. "So I could be rubbing that nasty clay stuff and the fibrobombs will be stimulated?"

"Fibroblasts. Well, technically…yes."

Jane sighed and looked at the adorable woman. "Oh god, let's just go eat cake."

Maura's grin widened and she dashed out of into the kitchen. Jane did go back and grab the cocoa butter, and smeared some over her tummy with a grin as the baby turned over towards the directions of his mother's hands. She sighed. It was still the weirdest sensation she'd ever had, but it was innocent, and less freaky than she thought it would be. She would never tell anybody, even Maura, but she quite liked being pregnant. She wouldn't want to do it again, though. The grin was still faint on her lips when she left the room and joined her family once more.

Ava had already had a mouthful of the cake, and her little face was covered in creamy chocolate sauce. When she was making it, Jane hadn't realized how big the cake was. Now though… they were going to need a little help. She grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter and hiked up her shorts slightly so she could sit down.

"Ma? You busy?" Maura smiled, leaning back against her chair. "Maura's second birthday. Chocolate cake," was all Jane said.

"On my way, I'll ring Frankie and your father." Angela stood up and shrugged on a coat. "Oh, Jane…"

"Yeah?"

"How're you doing? Is the nursery finished?"

Jane glanced at Maura and rolled her eyes. "Doing good, Ma… but I could use a little help." She waited for the squeal. It came, and echoed down the phone that was held a large distance from her ear as Angela rattled on about how much she loved painting and that this would be a good bonding experience. "I'll see you in a little while, alright?"

"Bye bye, sweetie," Angela smiled and hung up the phone, then looked around her house to get her painting clothes ready.

"Looks like we're having a party." Jane shrugged apologetically as it kicked in. Tonight would be loud and probably messy.

"Looks like it." Maura's voice broke slightly.

Oh shit. "You okay?" Jane rubbed her back. "You sure you don't mind this? I know you had a tough day."

"It'll be fine." Maura waved it off. "I suppose I just want to be around family. This'll be perfect." Jane looked down at Ava who was happily drawing pictures in chocolate sauce with her finger. The plate was covered in scribbles and her daughter was distracted enough with her doodles. She turned to her wife and placed her hands on each shoulder.

"You sure you're good here?" Her thumbs rubbed at the pronounced bones and she watched as fresh tears filled Maura's eyes.

"I'm good," Maura nodded a little too enthusiastically with a sniffle. Jane kissed her softly, moving her hands to cup the woman's cheeks.

"It's good that you're good," Jane smiled when she pulled away, a silent conversation occurring between them. "C'mere…" She pulled the honey blonde into a long hug and pulled back again. "You've got chocolate on your chin."

"You just going to leave it there?" Maura smiled.

"Nope," Jane grinned and her tongue snaked out to lick the chocolate cream off the soft skin. She hummed, then her grin widened when Maura reached up to wrap her arms around her shoulders. A kick interrupted them and Maura looked down at their bellies, gently touching. "Wow."

"Yeah…" Jane brushed more tears away. "Think he wants some cake."

Maura laughed and rested her head against Jane's chest. "That's just an excuse to eat more."

"Yeah it is," Jane declared proudly. "Hey… Maur?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday." Jane rubbed her back. Maura closed her eyes and merely nodded, letting out a few more tears. Happy birthday indeed.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

So here, the fluff kinda stops. It's been a good, sweet and sickly ride. This is a two-parter chapter. Enjoy. Warning; it gets a little dark for the next two chapters so hold onto your knickers.

xoxoxoxox

Chewy… gooey. Dark. Sweet and bitter at the same time. Jane rolled over and pressed the cushion between her legs once more. She hugged it tightly, but the image still wouldn't leave her brain. Licorice. She needed it. Her eyes tightened and finally, she had to give in. She needed it now. Pushing Maura's arm away from her chest, the detective crawled out of bed and squinted in the dark to find her way.

What she wasn't expecting was for Bass to be in the bedroom, sleeping soundly in the middle of the floor. Jane's ankle touched his shell and she reeled back in shock, losing her balance. Her ankle then gave way and she ended up tumbling sideways onto floor with a thud. It was loud enough for Maura to wake up. The medical examiner sat up in bed and blinked. "Jane?"

Pitch blackness turned into blaring light as Maura flipped the lamp on next to her. "Owww…" The small murmur came and the doctor hopped out of bed.

"What…what happened?" She was at Jane's side immediately, swallowing to try and shift the unease that overwhelmed her.

"Fuck," Jane clutched her arm, wincing in pain. She was still on the floor, lying on her side next to the tortoise who had woken up and was now sliding his way to safety. "Bass…deciding to fucking sleep in the middle of the floor," she grumbled. "Oww…"

Maura gently peeled the woman off the floor into a sitting position. "Jane listen to me, do you feel any pain?"

"Pain? What, no! Just… let me get back into bed." She still clutched her arm pitifully.

"Oh no," Maura shook her head defiantly. "We are getting you to a hospital."

"What? Maura-"

"Jane, you can't even move you arm."

"I can, see?" Jane waved her left arm around and bit back tears. "Okay ow. Ow ow ow."

Maura's expression softened. "Let's get you changed."

"Maura, no…"

Now the medical examiner sighed and helped the woman stand up. "You are 27 weeks pregnant, Jane… you can't just go falling over and expecting that to be it."

"I'm fine," Jane said. Then she doubled over and held her side. "Oh god…"

Maura's breath hitched. "Not fine." She didn't even bother getting her wife changed and wrapped a long cardigan around her. "I'm going to sit you in the car, and you're not going to move. One bit, you hear me, Jane?"

"Hmm," Jane bit her lip and tried to hold back more tears, these ones fuelled by fear. "This is bad, huh?"

Maura blinked at her and tried to shake her head. "We'll be okay, alright? We'll be okay." Jane wasn't convinced but she nodded half-heartedly and was guided downstairs. Maura hastily opened the front door and pulled her wife over to the car. Jane eased herself in and Maura watched the stoic woman's lip quiver. She kissed it and pulled back looking into dark eyes made darker by the cold May night. It was 2am, and the only source of light was the fairy lights decorating the trellis that disguised the garden. "We'll be okay." She said again. This time even less convincing. "I'm just going to get Ava and we'll head to Mass. Gen."

Jane huffed when she was left on her own. She cautiously slipped her right hand down her pajama pants and felt her crotch. No blood. That was good. Her arm still really hurt, but the pain in her side was dissipating. She did feel a pulsing ache further down though and she was no doctor, but it didn't feel good at all. She sat back and tried to breathe calmly. Easier said than done.

Maura arrived a few moments later with the sleepy child in her arms. Jane looked at her and shook her head. If something were to happen to this baby, and it was on her….and Bass, Jane knew she'd never forgive herself… _or that damn turtle_. _Tortoise… Fuck_.

Ava was nicely strapped into her car-seat and promptly fell back into a deep slumber, curling up her legs and muttering to herself. Maura fit the stroller into the trunk of the SUV and swiftly jumped into the car, revving the engine. They were silent until Maura spoke, her voice shaking slightly. "Where did you land, Jane?"

"On my arm…and my side."

"Does it hurt?" Maura asked. "Are you having any contractions?"

"N-No," Jane shook her head and pressed her face up to the window, watching as the heavens opened and it began to rain. "I don't know…"

"Check for blood," Maura whispered.

"I..did. I did, nothing. I'm not bleeding."

"Good." It went silent again and luckily, they'd reached Fruit St in no time. Maura called over a wheel chair and updated the nurse who wheeled her in. Maura scooped her child out from the back of the car and strapped her into the stroller. "She fell, over…she fell over our tortoise. 27 weeks. She says she fell on her left side, across her abdomen and her left arm."

"Maura, you do realize you just murdered my social reputation. Murdered. With a big old geek knife." Jane huffed as she was brought over to a bed. "I didn't fall over a tortoise," she whispered to the nurse. The young blonde nodded with an unconvincing smile. Luckily being a well-known detective and the wife of Boston's chief medical examiner got you anything you wanted if you needed it in Massachusetts General hospital. Swiftly, after the admission forms were filled in Jane was put in a bed.

"Jane?" A middle-aged doctor came into the cubicle and looked over her notes. "I'm Dr. Tomlin. I'd like you to answer some questions for me. Are you having any contractions?"

Jane looked unsure and glanced at Maura. "I think so. I don't really know."

"Where do you feel pain?" Dr. Tomlin looked at the admittance papers that Maura had hastily scribbled down and put them down on the bed. She nodded to the nurse next to her who began to start all sorts of machines up. They looked horrendous.

"All over." Jane said. She rolled her hand under and around her abdomen. "And my arm." She still clutched the arm pitifully.

"Okay, I'm just going to feel around your tummy, alright? Tell me if anything hurts, and I'm going to check to see if there's any blood, or if you're dilating, then we're going to do an ultrasound."

Jane gulped and gripped Maura's hand with her good hand. Hard. She fucking hated hospitals. Hated them with a passion, but this was for the best, right? She'd be okay. "Okay…" There was nothing she could do about it.

"Alright, just relax," the older woman said and Jane kicked back against the bed, closing her eyes. The doctor strategically placed the blanket at Jane's legs and lifted the hospital gown. "Tell me if this hurts." Her fingers padded around Jane's belly, little taps here, a few presses there. Nothing. Jane shook her head. "Good, that's good." She turned to Maura, "If you'd like to just step out behind the partition, I need to examine her."

"Let her stay," Jane's voice was quiet but firm. "She needs to stay."

"Okay," the doctor nodded, noting Jane's vice-like grip on Maura's hand, their wedding rings touching. Maura shuffled up the bed and cradled the usually gruff woman in her arms.

"Okay this hurts…it hurts," Jane whimpered. That was a contraction wasn't it? Was that what they felt like? Now the doctor moved swiftly, and prepared her gloved fingers with jelly.

"What are you having, do you know?" Tomlin asked suddenly.

Jane was successfully distracted. "A boy."

"Wonderful," Tomlin smiled. "Any names?"

Jane shook her head, "Not...not yet." She looked back at Maura whose face hadn't moved.

"This may feel a little strange," she said gently but Jane wasn't listening. She didn't want to. She felt the examination take place, she felt it all, but she didn't want to listen. "Okay… Jane?" Maura tapped her to get her attention. Jane blinked and turned her head towards Dr. Tomlin. "You're about 2cm dilated, so we're going to give you some medication, alright? It's called Magnesium Sulfate. It'll slow down the labor, but it might make you feel a little odd. A little spacey."

There it was. That horrible word. Labor. The word that caused her to shake slightly from fear.

The doctor started up the ultrasound machine and scanned carefully around the expanse of skin. "This is good, Jane. It's good you came to us. He's nice and high," Tomlin smiled, looking at the sonogram. _Kudos to her sensitivity_, Jane thought to herself. "Placenta looks fine, he's lying nice and high." She said again. Jane's fear eased slightly at the doctor's words. At Maura's stroking of her hair. Tomlin spoke quietly to the nurse next to her. "I need four grams of M.S in an IV, try to make her a little more comfortable." The nurse nodded and left. Tomlin left a few minutes after her.

Jane looked up at the medical examiner, then down at Ava who was still asleep in her stroller. "Maur…"

"Don't worry," Maura replied as if Jane had managed to finish the sentence. "Your mother is on her way. She'll take her home."

Jane bit her lip. "And you?"

"I'm staying here," Maura rubbed her arm.

Jane seemed to like that. For a moment, at least. "Fuck," the detective bit out, shaking tears from her eyes.

"Hey," she was soothed by the gentleness in her wife's voice. "This is good. The magnesium sulfate will help slow things down."

Jane looked up. "Side effects. Tell me now." She knew that expression.

There was an obvious inner battle playing out on Maura's contorted face. She sighed. "You may vomit a little, and you might feel very sleepy." Jane groaned and lay back against the woman's chest.

"Shit…"

"How's your arm?" Maura asked.

"Hurts," she murmured and felt the medical examiner slip out from the embrace. Maura looked at the bruising on Jane's forearm.

"Does this hurt?" Fingers moved gently over the sore flesh.

"Yes," Jane's eyes squinted.

"And this?" Maura whispered, trying to keep her calm.

"No," Jane shook her head.

"Wiggle your fingers for me."

Jane grinned now and did so, with no pain at all.

"Well I don't think it's broken." Maura smiled and bent down to give the hand a kiss.

"Fucking tortoise, I can't believe this..." Jane grumbled, a protective hand on her stomach. As if that would help. "Maur…if something happens to him-" She was cut off by a kiss. It was the only thing Maura could do. She couldn't promise anything. She didn't want to voice her own fears, so Maura kissed her until she felt tears in her own eyes and had to pull away.

The nurse came back and Jane was cooperative until she saw the needle. "Wh… No." was all she said. She was growling.

"I'm sorry?" The nurse, bless her, was not used to dealing with an angry, scared homicide detective and was practically cowering before she'd even been spoken to.

"No needles. I don't like needles." Jane shook her head and shifted up the bed. "Maura, tell her…" Maura frowned. "Maura! I don't want it."

Maura's eyes widened. This was new, and something she'd never heard before. "You're trypanophobic?" The medical examiner's expression cleared as it hit her. "Of course you are," she felt stupid, almost muttering to herself. Seven years and she'd never once seen Jane getting a shot. No wonder she reacted the way she had with Ian treating her ingrown toenail. The poor nurse was completely lost. "Jane, just look at me, the whole time, look at my face." Maura said.

"No, no… I don't want it." Jane wriggled in the bed, then suddenly found her face being held.

"Jane?" Maura was firm, holding the woman's head in her hands. "This is for your child, okay? This is for our baby. If you continue dilate and efface, this could mean you deliver early. You remember little James?" Maura kept her voice quiet but forceful as Jane's eyes darted everywhere but hers. "You remember how weak he was? And he had a gestational age of 35 weeks. You are 27 weeks in. Jane, you have to have this IV. And it's going to suck, but I'll be here." She rubbed her thumb over Jane's cheek. "Do this for us."

It took a few seconds, but Jane finally nodded slowly and held out her arm. "Good girl." Maura smiled and pecked her forehead. Any other time, Jane would have probably punched her in the face for coddling, but now, she just closed her eyes tightly, holding her arm out for the inevitable.

The I.V. catheter was in, and Jane barely felt a thing. She was too scared, her breath coming out in pants. She hadn't been this scared since… "Fuck," the detective muttered, finally letting tears out . Next thing she knew, she was being wheeled down the hall. A hasty x-ray showed no break, and she was bandaged up but emotionally, she was a wreck. She'd suffered a nasty sprain to her extensor digitorum, the posterior muscle in her left forearm, but besides that, and the preterm labor, she was fine, right? Absolutely fine.

"Jane…" Maura had no idea what to do. She just watched Jane get more and more upset. Shaking. The last time she'd seen her this wigged was straight after Hoyt had been killed, and Maura had been hazy then.

Jane's eyes darted to her face. "Sorry, I uh… I'm freaked," the woman rubbed at her eyes and tried to smile. Maura just held her tightly, occasionally looking back to check on Ava who was drooling steadily on her stroller strap.

"Jane," the frantic voice sailed through the ward and Angela bustled through the maze of beds before she got to her daughter with a pant. "Oh god, Jane… Are you okay? Is…is she okay?"

"They gave her a drip to slow the contractions," Maura kept her voice low and quiet. It seemed to have an effect on the older woman and Angela realized now was not the time for hysterics. Jane's eyes began to grow heavy. "She fell over. Her arm is sprained. She'll be fine, right Jane?" Maura's voice was light and she kissed the detective's head.

The cop could hardly hear what was being said. "Maura…Maura I feel weird." Jane panted. Things were getting a little trippy.

"I know… you're going to feel flushes, and you'll probably feel very tired." Maura said.

Jane growled and tried to grip at Maura's hand. She couldn't, everything was heavy. "You didn't tell me…you didn't tell me it would be this… fucked up. Oh god I don't like this."

Maura glanced at Angela, then to Ava. "Let me stay," Angela's voice broke. Maura didn't need to say anything - everything was there, pained expressions painted on her face.

Maura sighed. "Alright… But Ava needs to be out of here."

The frantic mother nodded. "Frank…I'll ring Frank," She insisted and got out her cell.

"Maura…" Jane was sweating, a hand fumbling at the splint on her arm. "Get me out of here."

"Jane, sit still," it was Angela who piped up, holding her daughter at the shoulder.

"Maura," the woman repeated, her words coming out as a violent hiss. "Get. Me. The. Fuck. Outta here." Jane's eyes were rolling back, her whole body straining to keep them open.

"I'll give you a little space," Angela said. Maura nodded and took Jane's hand in hers as the woman left the curtained cubicle Jane began to cry.

"Maura…I'm freaked. This…I feel spaced." She mumbled and tried to blink. Then hard shudders came from her chest. She was suddenly bawling, tears rapidly dripping from her cheeks. She felt like her blood had literally been set on fire. Itchy. Burning. She fumbled with her IV but it was no use. Her arms and hands were useless. Everything was useless.

"Works fast, huh?" Maura sighed at the long groan coming from the woman. "Everything you're feeling now is normal." She looked at the ECG monitor. "Now what I want you to do for me is to go to sleep… and you're going to dream some strange things, okay? But this is for the baby."

"The baby," Jane mumbled with a nod. She sniffed. "I can't lift my arms."

"I know," Maura smiled sadly. "Hence why I want you to sleep. I don't want you to remember this, because it'll hurt me to know you're suffering." She shifted up and lifted Jane's torso, easing herself beneath her. If it were anybody else, the nurse monitoring Jane would have told Maura to leave. But they were practically famous and the medical examiner was keeping her patient calm. "If you feel sick, the tray is right here." She pointed to the disposable pulp dish resting against Jane's thighs.

"Stay here." Jane mumbled.

"I'm here too," Maura's nose wrinkled, her hands rifling through the dark sweaty hair. "Always here."

"Ava."

"Ava is just fine," Maura's hands now rubbed up and down her arms. "She's going to your father's. Frankie and Tommy are on their way. Angela is outside, and I'll make sure you're decent. You don't want to be flashing your whole family while you're out of your mind."

Jane couldn't talk anymore. Her mouth moved but she just drooled. She did give a sniffling laugh though before sailing off to the weirdest sleep she'd ever had.

TBC - and it'll be continued very soon. Promise.


	7. Chapter 7

First thing's first, a big, fat apology. Sorry for taking so long. I've just started back at uni, and still being sick has caused the biggest freakin' writer's block ever. This is the penultimate chapter. The next and last one will be split into two. Hope you've enjoyed the series, and stay tuned for the last two updates. Again, sorry for the lateness, but my body actually hates me right now. I have the bruises from ridiculous bloodtests to prove it.

xoxoxoxoxox

When Jane woke up, there was only one thing that needed to be done. She needed her clothes off. Her arms were heavy, but she managed to take hold of her gown. She pulled, and the drawstring ribbon snapped with a delicious crack. She tried to swallow. She couldn't. She was completely dry. Maura heard the tormented moan and looked up from her magazine. "Jane?"

The detective tried to smack her lips but her tongue got stuck to her palate. She pursed her lips. "Wa…wate…"

"Here," the medical examiner quickly held up a plastic beaker. "Tiny sips." Jane nodded and did so, taking small draws through the straw sticking out of the cup.

She swallowed, and smacked her lips. "I wanna go home."

Maura sighed and tried to cover up her wife's now very bare chest but Jane angrily shrugged it off. "Jane…"

"Maura," Jane's voice lowered to a snarl. "My chest is on fire…everything…everything is hot and I need to get out of here. I need to go home."

Maura gripped her hand and began to cry. "Please…"

"Maura-"

"Please don't make this any harder than it is." The woman's voice broke. "Jane… you need to stay here until they're completely sure the labor has stopped."

Jane collapsed against the pillow, still grunting slightly from frustration. "At least tell me how it's looking."

"Good," now Maura smiled, tears in her eyes. "You're down to just under 1cm."

Jane closed her eyes and scratched at her chest. "I'm itchy. And thirsty. And I wanna go home." She couldn't help but smile at the little kick. It was as if he was telling her he was okay. Then the elation disappeared and she felt the fire again. "I wanna go home."

"I know," Maura soothed.

"No, Maura you don't know," Jane snapped. She pulled at her gown once more, kicking the blanket off the bed. "I have a needle in my hand…leeching this burny shit into my body and while it's keeping the baby inside," her voice was shaking with anger, "I am on fire. I need to be naked, in cold water, and I need something to drink. And all you give a shit about right now is the baby, not me." As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she was wrong. After all, Maura was here, right?

Maura sighed and stood up. She straightened her wrinkled skirt and then, she left. Jane watched the woman stride out of the ward and she covered her face with her hands, forcing the tears back. She was sore, and achey and she just wanted to be hugged and kissed and she wanted to be told it was all okay. That nothing bad was going to happen.

She wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep, but Jane jumped at the sensation of cold against her lips. Freezing cold. It was beautiful. Eyes blinked, and she tried to focus. Light sensitivity - yet another fucking side effect of this crazy drug. Then she saw her. Maura's concerned expression blinking back at her. "Maura…"

"Hi," Maura smiled, settling a hesitant hand on the detective's belly. "Ice chips. I thought you'd appreciate them."

"God I love you," Jane groaned and sucked the little cube into her mouth, nibbling on the woman's finger. Maura's grin turned into a wide beam. "Sorry…"

The doctor shifted in her chair. "You're hurting…it's okay."

"No," Jane rolled her eyes. "It's not okay, I'm being a jerk." She sighed and looked down. "It's weird, I think it's even making him a little sluggish."

"It can affect both mother and fetus, yes."

Jane sighed and pulled the woman in for a kiss. "Don't call him a fetus. It's too… Mean."

"Mean?" Maura pulled back, her brow furrowed. "How is that mean? It's what he is."

"It just is," Jane groaned. "Now… ice chips please."

Hazel eyes twinkled and Maura slowly brought a slippery chip up to Jane's mouth. First she traced her lips, almost as if pasting lipstick on the woman, then she let Jane chew on it. "You're insufferable." She grinned at the brunette who was happily chomping on her bits of ice.

"No, this," Jane pointed around the bed, "is insufferable. "Did they lower my dose?"

"They did," Maura nodded. She wriggled uncomfortable in her chair. "I umm…Jane, they're going to want to keep you in for another day. Just for observation."

"Another day? What? Oh come on!" Jane covered her eyes with a hand. "Maura…"

"I'm sorry…" Maura mumbled.

The detective just sighed. "How's Avie?"

"Fine," Maura smiled. "Would you like to see her?" Jane gave a small nod, feeling her head spin again. She dumbly reached for the beaker but Maura beat her to it. "Here…" She took another gentle gulp and let Maura put the cup down.

"I wanna see her."

"Alright," Maura smiled and pecked the woman on the forehead. "Back in a second. Angela's in the canteen with her."

Jane was roused from her dozing. Again. It was all she seemed to be doing, but at least it passed the time. An inquisitive little girl was sat in her lap, looking extremely mindful of the wires and the IV line in her mother's arm. "Well hey there little princess," Jane grinned and pushed herself up with a wince. She was aching all over and felt like she'd been caught in the middle of a stampede.

"Mama…" Ava's hands were on her belly and her eyes looked so concerned Jane could have cried there and then. She wasn't going to cry. Hormones be damned, she was Jane-Fucking-Rizzoli. She wouldn't cry in front of her scared daughter.

Jane sniffed. "I'm okay," she soothed. "How are you? You havin' a nice time with Nonna?" Ava was clutching her little bag of fruit and nuts for dear life. Ava nodded shyly.

"Mama, is the baby good?"

"The baby's fine." Jane smiled. "I'm fine. What did you do today."

"Umm," Ava wrapped her fingers in the hospital gown. "Nonna gives me sweeties, and then I played a puzzle."

"A puzzle?" Jane smiled. "What puzzle?" She ran her fingers through the dark curly hair with a relaxed smile. Being strong for her daughter took away her worries and her pain.

"Piggies," Ava mumbled.

"Pigs?" Jane smiled. "You know… I used to play that puzzle with your Nonna when I was a little girl." Ava didn't speak, a little freaked out about the medical equipment. Must run in the family. She smiled and felt Ava snuggled a little closer. "I'll be out soon. And then I'll come home, and we'll do some puzzles together, yeah?"

"You promise?" Ava looked up to the detective, eyes blinking sadly.

"Promise," Jane kissed her head and glanced at Maura who was smiling a little goofily at the both of them. She rolled her eyes and gestured for her to pick Ava off the bed. Maura did so, and sat down in the visitor's chair and let the little girl curl up in her lap. They'd deal with this. In a few days, Jane would go home, rest and hopefully go back to work, right?

Sort of. After a few days, Jane did go home. Her low doses of the magnesium sulfate had worked. She was now just under 1cm dilated and though she couldn't go back to work, was resting. However, unlike she'd hoped, her resting took three weeks and she was getting bored. Really bored. Sat on the floor, Jane looked around her surroundings and huffed. Bass was sat next to her. He'd been really clingy for some reason, and stayed next to her whenever he could. Maura had been touched and said it was his own way of saying sorry. Jane knew it was because he was now far too used to her being home and giving him strawberries.

Maura Isles picked up the phone on the fourth ring with a small growl. "What is it?"

Jane immediately grinned. "Oooh, someone's a little grouchy." She counted the date and what month it was and tried not to chuckle.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Jane. I'm just a little stressed." Maura sighed, looking over a toxicology report for the fifth time.

Jane huffed at the pressure Maura was under. "Want me to come help you?"

"Jane…"

"I am so bored, Maura!" Jane gave an almighty whine, settling a hand on her stomach.

"Did you do the laundry?" Maura asked.

"Umm…" Jane frowned. "Well, I put it in the basket…"

"And then?"

"And it's still there?" Jane offered. "Come on, Maur… Give me something to do. Fun to do..."

"Put the washing on, make sure there's enough food in the fridge. Be a wife." Maura sighed.

Jane's mouth widened. "Harsh!"

"I'm sorry…" Maura grumbled. "This case is particularly draining."

"Still no leads, huh?"

"Nothing." The doctor sighed, then heard a rustling. "What are you doing?"

"Getting changed." Jane mumbled and popped a chocolate into her mouth.

"You're not changed? Wait…Why are you getting changed?" Maura asked suspiciously.

Jane sighed. "Because you need help, and you're grumbly and kind of a bitch and you need a hug."

"Jane Rizzoli put the car keys down." Maura heard the jangle down the phone.

"No." Jane muttered and shook the keys in her hand. "Look, I've got four hours until I pick up Ava. Which you expected me to do." She put some food down for Jo and left the house. "Going to day-care will be just as much effort as going to BPD. You know I'm right."

"Fine," Maura exhaled. "And Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring donuts."

"I was already gonna." Jane giggled, cupping her belly as she eased herself into the family car. Things were getting a little tougher, and it was harder to move, but despite her hiccup three weeks ago, things were pretty normal. Unnamed Baby Rizzoli was wriggling a lot less now due to lack of space and in six weeks time, she'd be considered full term. That, if she was honest with herself, scared the shit out of her.

She did have to bribe the new guy at security to let her in, but eventually, $30 poorer, she was in the elevator travelling down to the basement. She found Maura perched on her desk, her back to the door. Slowly walking in, she tip-toed as well as her sore feet could manage and wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist. Maura was startled, Jane could tell by the loud gasp.

"Jane?" She felt the woman's abdomen poking against her back and sighed into the embrace.

"Tired, huh?"

"So tired," Maura held in a moan. "I can't figure this out. Nobody can. Frost is hardly sleeping. Korsak is being completely useless and is hovering worse than you…"

"And you have cramps," Jane smiled, nibbling on an ear.

Maura closed her eyes. "How do you know?"

"Come on…" Jane grumbled, "you always get that little line down your forehead when you're in pain. I saw it this morning. The attitude just confirmed my suspicions." She gently eased her hand under the woman's waistband and let her warm palm soothe the woman.

Maura sighed and let her wife hug her. Then she felt Jane begin to drag her over to the couch. "Jane, I have to work."

"I know…get your papers, we're gonna sit here, you're going to tell me everything you know and I'm going to help." Maura sighed but did as she was asked, bringing over the files and reports. Jane had made herself comfortable, lying down. Maura sat in between the woman's legs.

"Am I squishing you?" The doctor asked.

Jane laughed. Maura was wedged in between her and the couch, missing Jane's belly completely. "Stop being a goof, course you're not." She sighed, feeling Maura wrap an arm around her shoulders. "So… unofficially, what does it look like?"

"Heart attack. I can't find anything else. No traces of accelerators, no plants used. Tox reports all normal. Nothing."

Jane sighed and rubbed on a thigh tenderly. "Alrighty then, let's have a look." She grabbed a report and began to read, introducing herself to the case. Half an hour had gone and they were still silent, reading and thinking things over. "He was jogging?" Jane asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes. In his gym clothes."

"And you think this is suspicious, why?" Jane asked. Maura turned to look at her with a hurt expression. Jane noticed. "Hey! I'm just telling you to tell me everything you know. Why did you call it suspicious?"

"Because he was being investigated for tax fraud." Maura sighed. "You're right. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Jane shook her head and got up with a groan. "I need to see the body."

"Why?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Humor me. Call it a gut thing."

"Alright, alright." Maura grumbled, already missing her wife's hot hand against her belly.

In the morgue, Jane frowned and inspected the man's lifeless body, bringing her face up close, pulling back until, "Aha!"

"Please don't tell me you've found something, I might have to fire myself." Maura moaned.

Jane looked up guiltily. She looked back at his thigh and pulled back the leg hair. "Nah, you're fine. Just shave the grizzlies from time to time." Next to her finger tip was a tiny, almost invisible pockmark. "You were right to call this suspicious."

Maura sighed. "Wh… Oh like an EpiPen."

"Like an EpiPen," Jane smiled triumphantly with a hand on her hip. She took the gloves off her hands and chuckled. "I am the most awesomest wife ever."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Oh I don't know whether to kiss you or hit you." Jane batted her eyelashes and puckered up for a kiss, which Maura was unable to turn away. She pecked at her lips gently, then looked back at the injection site. "So it was staged. He might have been jogging, somebody ambushed him, epinephrine autoinjector in the thigh, nicely done actually, there was no bruising."

"Congratulating our perp is really not helping, Maur." Jane sighed and sat on a stool by the sink swinging her legs childishly.

Maura was lost in the excitement of finding a break. "If he had been allergic to something, if his body was going into anaphylaxis he would have brought himself into hospital. It's protocol for anybody with an auto injector."

"I'll have Frost run his medical records again, see if he was allergic to anything."

Maura was on a roll. "And time of death suggested around 5.40am. His body was already full of adrenaline, the time of day, the jogging. He didn't need more."

"And it pushed him over." Jane nodded, as if this was old news. "Can you please come up for donuts now?"

"I suppose I can."

"And help me get back to work?" Jane's eyes glinted.

"No."

The detective's face dropped and she huffily stomped off out towards the elevator, waiting for the medical examiner with a scowl firmly etched on her face.

oxoxoxo

"Albert" Maura blurted suddenly as she chewed on a fudge cluster. Jane had been back for three days now, and though still not able to go out and kick the bad guys asses, she was enjoying being back in the bullpen with her friends.

"Albert who?" Jane looked up from the computer screen and took a sip of her coffee.

"Albert... The baby," Maura supplied with a shrug of the shoulders.

Jane covered her face and avoided Barry's eyes, knowing the man was about to wet himself with laughter.

"Maura," Jane tried to be gentle. "Sweetie, no offense but I am not naming my child after Albert Einstein."

"Our child…" The woman corrected. "Alberto then," Maura smiled hopefully. A guffaw erupted from Frost's working area.

Now Jane was losing her patience. "Making it Italian isn't gonna change anything. No, no and no. And no to Gerald. That is just ridiculous. This isn't Benjamin Button! You can't give a kid an old grandpa name and then whine that he's getting bullied. No..."

"Benjamin's cute. Little Benny." Maura watched her wife smile faintly.

Jane sighed and thought about it. "Ben is kinda cute," she nodded, then felt an angry kick. "But the sprout says no," she panted once she recovered from the blow to her ribs. "No."

There was silence and finally Jane was able to focus on her case. "What if I had a long lost uncle called Albert?"

Jane quirked an eyebrow at her insistent partner. "Do you?"

"No," Maura sighed, deflated. "Not that I know of."

Jane put her coffee cup down and stared at the woman in front of her. "Maura, you don't work here. Get back downstairs for all our sakes. Please."

The medical examiner sighed and tried not to look hurt. "I have to admit, I'm a little bored."

"Then go buy some shoes!" Jane cried. "or baby booties or something, just... Let me do my job, please?" Maura looked as if she were about to cry. Then Jane heard a sniff. Oh lord. Glistening eyes. "Please?" Jane softened her voice, "I'll even think about Albert."

Maura's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "No... But I'll make dinner tonight. How's that?" Maura squinted. She began to sniffle. "I'll even do the laundry."

"Okay!" Maura grinned triumphantly, tears disappearing as if by magic and bent down to kiss the woman goodbye before practically hopping out of the bullpen.

"That my friend," Frost declared, "is why I'm still single."

"Oh godddd," Jane let out a tormented wail. "Albert? Richard? I just don't understand how she thinks a kid could grow up successfully in the 21st century with a name like that."

Frost shrugged. "She likes them. They're good, proper names."

"Don't you stick up for her." Jane pointed a finger. She sighed. "Seriously though? I have no idea…I'm hoping that when he comes, I'm just gonna look at him, label him with a name that fits, a name he'll have forever and that'll be it."

"And that scares the shit out of you," Frost chortled, seeing straight through his partner.

"Exactly," Jane sighed. "Scares me more than the pain." She chewed on her pen a little longer, then turned back to the computer and got to work, hoping Maura wouldn't be as tearful at home as she was now. Two hormonal women at the same time living in the same house just did not work, no matter how much the 'Guide to Lesbian Parenting' said it did. It didn't. She smiled though. Sniffly Maura was kind of adorable. Scooping up her own fudge cluster, she shook her head to focus and looked back at the task at hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, thanks for being patient. Here's the second to last chapter of Another One. Reviews always welcome of course, and enjoy!

**Warning**: Graphic birth scenes and clinical vocabulary. If that kinda thing makes you squiggly, best to move on. Oh and swearing. Lots of swearing.

oxoxoo

When Maura finally got in from work she found Jane fast asleep on the couch, Jo Friday tucked under her arm and a baby name book upside down, resting on her belly. The medical examiner smiled and bent down, pulling back the woman's hair and kissing her gently on the forehead. "Jane?" The detective stirred slightly, then curled up on her side and fell further into slumber.

Jane had made it to nearly full term. 36 weeks and counting. She was still at work, though, and had quietly persuaded Maura to let her keep working in the office until she was 38 weeks in. She could cope. "Sweetie? I'm home."

Jane suddenly bolted upright and grasped at the baby monitor on the coffee table, thinking it had gone off. She blinked, and looked at the woman kneeling in front of her with an amused expression on her face. "Oh…"

"Hi," Maura soothed. "You okay?"

"Mm," Jane grunted and tried to curl up again, wanting to go back to sleep.

Maura chuckled. "Come on, you… Time for bed."

"Noo," Jane grumbled, closing her eyes tightly. Bed. Actually, bed sounded awesome. She gave in and let herself be pulled up off the couch, hobbling upstairs to the bathroom. Maura shook her head with a small grin and followed the cop quietly.

When Jane had finished brushing her teeth, she slipped into bed with a long groan. "That…that right now is better than sex."

"Fresh sheets?" Maura sat at the bottom of her bed removing make-up with a cotton pad.

"Yesss," Jane hissed, wriggling around under the duvet. She shrugged her vest off and felt the cold quilt caress her skin. She shivered, but it was all worth it. No clothes, a comfy mattress underneath her and a beautiful wife to share it with. Maura had to bite her lip to stop herself from pouncing on her. She too slipped under the covers and turned on her side to look at the now practically nude Jane whose eyes were closed. "Did you eat?" Jane broke the silence.

"Yes, I did." Maura traced the woman's arm with her fingers. "Do you want it?"

Jane was dozing already, and she frowned after a moment of thought. "Do I want what?"

Maura squeezed her eyes shut and snuggled closer, then dipped her head to nibble at Jane's chest. "Sex. Do you want to have sex, Jane?"

Jane pushed her away and looked at her in surprise. "God," she chuckled, "I sometimes forget how blunt you can be..."

"And what does that mean?" Maura sighed. "Yes or no? Perfectly okay answers, each of them." Jane's mouth was half open. Maura knew that face. It was the one where Jane had something to say but she was too scared to say it because she didn't want to hurt her. "Okay," Maura nodded, accepting the unanswered statement with a sigh. She hugged the pillow under her head tighter and closed her eyes, trying to get her body to relax. Never one to immediately resort to masturbation, Maura had successfully calmed down the lower half of her body after about fifteen minutes.

She was just about to drift off when she heard Jane's sniffing grow louder and more frequent. Opening her eyes, she looked at the woman next to her who was crying into the crook of her arm. "Jane?" Jane just wiped at her face, still covering it. "Hey… honey." She opened her arms and Jane fell into them, huddling against Maura's breasts as surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her back. "Jane…"

"I hate this."

"Not long," Maura merely said. Jane's voice was breaking, and when that happened, it was hard for her to talk herself. "It won't be long."

"Wh-why don't I want to have sex?" She paused. "Wait, don't answer that, please. Something to do with hormones, that's all I need to know," she said, her voice higher than usual.

Maura smiled, stroking up and down her wife's back, knowing that Jane was due a good cry. And here it was, luckily about a topic they'd been tiptoeing around for nearly a month. "Shhh…"

"What if I never want sex again!" Jane practically howled. This was the only time she could lose it. Not in front of Ava, not at work in front of the guys, not in front of her family, her Ma. Only in bed, with her wife and the duvet protecting them from the judgemental world outside it. A revered cop sobbing her eyes out because she didn't want pregnant sex? Unheard of. Ridiculous. Maura tried not to smile at the outburst.

"You will." Maura whispered. "You will…" She repeated, then thought quickly. "Listen… it's November. He'll be here soon, so what say we go away for a few days around Valentine's?"

Jane stopped sniffling and her head popped up. "Really?"

"Of course." Maura smiled, tracing away the tears with the palms of her hands. "Just you, me… Leave the kids with your mom. And then I will show you that you'll definitely still want sex."

"Kids…" Jane muttered. She hadn't thought about that, really. They would have kids. Not one kid. It wouldn't be 'Me and my kid,' anymore. Two. She beamed and nodded, gripping Maura tightly. "Okay."

Maura sighed dramatically. "Lay back."

"Maura…"

"Not going to do anything. I promise." The doctor whispered and pushed Jane back gently. She smoothed her hands over the rounded belly with a grin, then lay on her side, hovering over Jane's body. Jane's eyes crossed slightly when Maura was up close, and the medical examiner found that beyond adorable. She kissed her nose and smiled, doing everything she could to make those tears disappear. Maura captured Jane's lips with her own and kissed her softly, her right hand never leaving the woman's abdomen. She pulled back, gave Jane a little space, then kissed her again, more gently this time. Feather-light touches flickered against Jane's lips. She smiled, and opened her mouth a little more. Maura's thigh slipped over the top of Jane's. She'd do anything just to feel a little closer to the woman.

She felt sorry for her. From the second until the end of the third trimester, Maura had been insatiable carrying Ava. And Jane had given her everything. It had been one thing that Jane was looking forward to, the unrelenting sexuality. She'd had three weeks of that tops in her second trimester.

Three weeks ago, their love-making session had ended abruptly when a surge of oxytocin released in Jane's body had caused her stomach to turn and she had dashed for the bathroom. Since then, she'd been too scared to touch Maura, or be touched.

Jane felt Maura's nips and bites across her lips get a little heated, and rubbed at her back to calm her down. Maura was in her element, and groaned slightly, taking Jane's hand in hers, then moved it down her front slowly. Jane felt the heat, and the wetness, and bit her lip. She had to. Despite the fact that sex was the one thing furthest from her mind right now, she would never be able to not appreciate Maura Isles's body.

"Maura…" Jane warned. The doctor stopped suddenly , but not from the brunette's voice. She felt kicks against her side and she sat up with a smile, watching as what looked like arms and legs made themselves known just above Jane's bellybutton. She put both her hands on the surface of Jane's abdomen and felt the baby moving again, this time a little harder. Jane panted slightly. "This kid is gonna end me."

Maura just rolled her eyes massaged the skin gently with one hand, then bent down to kiss Jane once more. Jane accepted the kisses, her jaw locking as she tried not to yawn. Maura pulled back with a burst of laughter. "Where's your boppy?"

"Here," Jane leaned over and plucked the cushion up off the floor, then snugly fit it between her legs. She sighed and closed her eyes, smiling when Maura's possessive arm wrapped around her bump. "Maura…"

"Oh…" Maura pulled her hand away, annoyed at herself. "I'm sorry, I just…" She sighed. "I thought-"

"Shut up," Jane whispered, "I was just gonna say I love you. Don't go all emo on me."

Maura opened her mouth, then just grinned and cuddled closer once more. For the past month or so, Jane had insisted she not be touched in her sleep. She'd just been too hot and irritable. Now, she welcomed the embrace and slipped into a restful sleep.

oxoxoxo

Two days left. Jane had two days left of work and she was ready to leave. It was November 16th. And it was fucking freezing. Wrapped in her comfy warm jumper that Maura had skilfully knitted about three years ago, Jane looked across the table and slitted her eyes. "Why did you drive the car to Reeds Pond? What did you need to do there?" She took another swig of water and shifted uncomfortably.

Harry Walters was the one being questioned, a 36 year old layabout who may or may not have witnessed the homicide of one Jennifer Grayson. He was one of the most awkward people she had ever had to interrogate.

"Cause I was bored," the man mumbled, not looking up.

"Because you were bor-" Jane stopped suddenly as the lights cut out and she looked up in panic. Powercut. God damn it. The safety lighting bringing a dim eye-straining look to the room. "Nothing much we can do now. Put him back in his cell." She tilted her hips to the side, hovering over her chair to try and get comfortable but she was still in a little bit of pain. Fucking Braxton Hicks. Maybe she should just go home and relax.

Frost gestured to the uniforms standing at the edge of the room. "You okay?" He turned to his partner. She nodded and gulped down the rest of her water.

"Gonna go down to Maur, she'll be freaked."

Frost nodded. Everybody knew that power cuts, no matter how short or how minor, struck a cord with both women, and Frankie.

Jane eased herself up out of the chair as she watched Harry being practically lifted off the floor as he was flung out of the room. She strode past the officers with a weak smile. Jane reached the elevator, and in her haze, couldn't figure out why it wouldn't work. _Rizzoli, get your head together. _Stairs it is then. After the first floor down, Jane felt herself begin to sweat. She panted, glad that the baby had dropped three days ago, or else she wouldn't have been able to do this. Hell, she wouldn't have been able to even walk to the elevator as the unborn child was now settled further away from her lungs. Her eyes strained through the red lighting and she finally made it to the basement.

"Hi…" She said breathlessly. Maura looked up from her makeshift 'kitchen' and let out a slightly worried smile. It happened sometimes. The weather would worsen and Boston would be in pitch blackness for minutes, sometimes hours. "Make me one?"

Maura smiled wider now, and nodded, filling a second cup with camomile tea. "You okay?"

"Umm I just walked down three flights of stairs, course I'm not okay," Jane braced herself against the couch in Maura's office and winced.

Maura turned and nearly dropped the two mugs of tea in her hands. "Jane? What are you doing?" Jane was squatting against the couch, groaning.

"I'm sore…" The woman winced and brought herself over to the couch to sit down. Maura put the cups onto the coffee table and sat down next to her wife. Wordlessly, she pulled up Jane's jumper, ignoring the squawk of protest from the detective and felt her abdomen.

"Oh Jane…"

"What?" The brunette huffed, pulling the jumper back down. She felt another cramp and closed her eyes. She didn't even know when she'd decided to hold Maura's hand, but she squeezed at the woman's fingers hard.

"How long have you been in labor?"

Jane would have hopped off the couch if she wasn't so sore. "What? I'm…I'm not." She felt Maura hold her cheek.

"Sweetie…"

"Nope. I'm not. I'm not ready." Jane said defiantly and tried to get up. When she did, she felt a strange wetness pool between her legs and she looked up in embarrassment. That need to push was there again. It'd been coming and going for the past few hours, but she felt like she just needed to go to the bathroom. There was silence for a moment, then Jane's hoarse voice broke it. "I think I just ruined your couch."

"I can buy another one." Maura smiled, rubbing a thumb over her cheekbone. "You felt those strange cramps? And your tummy goes hard? How long ago?"

"About….since last night." Jane frowned. "I thought they were those Braxton thingies…" she mumbled.

Maura couldn't stop the laugh escaping her lips. All those classes, teaching Jane when to recognise symptoms of labor. All for nothing. When Jane Rizzoli worked, she worked hard and didn't stop until she completely needed to. "My incredibly stupid badass wife. God, Jane…"

"I'm sorry," Jane whimpered. She grit her teeth together suddenly and tried to bare down. The doctor bit her lip. The contractions were too close already. She looked at her phone and read the signal bars. Nothing. There weren't any. Throwing her phone onto the couch in frustration, she looked up at Jane and shook her head.

"Jane? Listen to me. Do not push, alright? Jane? Pant really quickly for me, okay? Just breathe nice and fast, try and we'll try slow this down."

"Slow it down?" Jane shook her head frantically from side to side. "No…no slowing anything down. This is fucking-" She was cut off as a tortured sound of pain rumbled through her throat. She began to pant quick breaths, her forearms straining against the back of the couch and the arm.

Maura felt her own forehead begin to dampen. "I'm going to get you to lie on some towels, then I'm going to run upstairs and tell them to ring an ambulance." She got up but Jane gripped her hand.

"Don't leave me. Maura," she cried out. "Please don't leave me," She held Maura's hand hard and looked into her eyes, begging.

_Be a wife. _Maura took both of Jane's cheeks into her hands. "I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you. I'll be right back, I just need to send for help."

Jane shook her head. She was shivering from head to toe. Suddenly she tore off the jumper and her bra, needing the clothes gone. She was too hot. "In…in y-your bottom d-drawer. A radio, tell them. Don't leave me, please." Maura was unswayed. "Maura, I'm scared."

It was then that the medical examiner melted. If Jane admitted she was scared, it meant she was petrified. "Alright…" She ran her hands through Jane's hair once, twice, then got up and walked over to the drawer at her desk. Sure enough, there was a two-way radio. She had to close her eyes for a second. This was so much like last time. It looked nearly the same, the dim red lights, the urgency. A loud whine brought her out of her reverie and she chimed it in, though not really sure what to say.

"Umm…" She cleared her throat. "This is Dr. Isles, can anybody hear me?"

"Maura…Maura, switch it to channel 12." Jane was now on the floor, kneeling and rocking her hips in agony to try and stop the pain. She braced her hands hard against the cushions and dug her fingers into the material.

Maura's hands shook as she switched the channel, then asked again. There was silence until Korsak's voice came through. "Maura? Everything okay down there?"

"Of sorts," the doctor said quickly. "We need an ambulance, Jane's in labor and it's pretty active. Elevator's out...we can't make it up the stairs."

"Labor? But I just seen her! She was fi-"

"Vince, trust me on this one. The baby is coming, just get us an ambulance, please. We're in my office." She brought the radio over to the couch, then dashed into the morgue to get some sterile equipment. A suction bulb, some surgical towels and clamps along with whatever she thought would be useful.

"This hurts. This really hurts," Jane whined, choking back a sob.

"I know, honey…" Maura rubbed up and down her back. "I need to examine you."

"No…no." The detective shook her head but Maura was already working down her elasticated pants, along with the soaked, slightly bloody briefs.

"Couch or the floor? Which would you be comfier with?"

"Couch," Jane replied sheepishly and crawled up onto the towel covered settee.

"Come here, lie down." Maura soothed and pulled off Jane's shoes and socks. The detective settled back and felt Maura widen her legs slightly to see how far along she was. She inserted two fingers gently, but was stopped.

Maura's eyes popped open and she looked up at Jane, trying to hide her surprise with a clear of the throat.

"Wh…what is it?" Jane covered her face. She paid no attention to whether there was an answer or not though as a contraction ripped through her and her back arched off the couch in anguish. It was a white, hot, dull burning. That's how she could describe it. Like somebody was literally stretching her apart to look inside. She pushed. She didn't care what Maura said, but she had to push. She knew she had to push. The medical examiner peered closer and used her fingers to look inside.

"You're crowning." Maura said dumbly. The lights came back on and both women winced as their eyes became accustomed.

A contraction caused her body to tremor and she pinched at Maura's shoulder using it as a stress ball. "Maura.."

"Lift up a little. Put your legs here," Maura tried to calm her breathing. That was her son's head. Her son. Jane did so and curled them.

"Maura, tell me what the fuck is going on or so help me…" Jane growled.

"Okay," the doctor nodded. Why did it have to be 7pm? Why was nobody here? She nodded again, more to comfort herself. "Okay, when you feel the need to push, do it okay? Push down, and gently. No sudden movements because technically, we have no idea how long you've been in active labor because you're the most insufferable goof I have ever met."

Jane whined. "Shout at me later, please, Maura. Please."

Maura nodded, her surgical gloves in place. "I've got you, okay? I'm going to be here the whole time."

"Maura…"

"I know," Maura hushed. "Remember to breathe, I'm gonna put my fingers here, okay?" She placed a thumb and heel of her hand against the woman's perineum. Jane was just nodding.

"Maura, can I push? I need to push. This… I don't like it. It hurts." She felt a warm hand placed against her. "K-Keep your hand there?." Warm. Warm was good, soothing.

"I am," Maura smiled. "Don't worry."

They were interrupted by Barry who ran in, panting. "Korsak…just, he told me Jane was…" he was crouched over and tried to catch his breath. "How can I help-ohhhh my god!" He stood up and turned away, not expecting to see a naked Jane Rizzoli lying on the medical examiner's couch with what was looked to be a baby's head sticking out of her…her…

"Here, give me your hand." Maura grabbed at Jane's fingers and let her feel for herself. "You feel him? You're doing perfectly Jane, just keep doing what I say."

Jane felt it. Felt the head, felt the pain. The big one. The pressure was immense, low, and sharp and extremely painful. She pushed as hard as she could and the head was out.

Maura was sniffling back tears as she cradled the little boy's head delicately, swiftly moving the umbilical cord out of the way of his neck. "Keep going. You're nearly there," Maura kissed her knee and Jane smiled briefly before her vision started to go dark again, the pain soaring. Maura cleared the baby's nose and mouth with the bulb gently, and watched her wife do the rest of the work. A long, hard contraction came and shoulders emerged, then a back, scrunched up arms and legs.

Jane had collapsed against the couch, panting hard and fast as she tried to catch her breath. For a second, she was just glad that the pain was gone... for a second. Then she heard it, the shrill staccato screaming as the baby tested his set of lungs. Jane's head popped up to see. She felt warm slippery pressure against her chest and looked down. There he was. Kinda blue, kinda pink. Completely perfect. "Oh my god…"

Maura rubbed at him vigorously to dry his skin, untangling the umbilical cord as she worked away leaving Jane to soak it all in. Maura felt the umbilical cord still pulsing in her fingers and used her shoulder to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "You did it."

"I did it." Jane whimpered, looking down at the wriggly little boy. Was it a boy? She propped him up slightly to double check. Oh yep. Definitely a boy. Her eyes were wide and she realized she had no idea what to do.

Maura smiled and watched as Korsak huffed and puffed into the office. "Too late." She grinned at him. They could hardly be heard through the screaming. Looking back, she noticed Jane kind of dazed. She checked for bleeding but couldn't find much and placed a blanket over the both of them. "See if you can nurse."

"Nurse?" Jane mumbled back. She looked down at the now very pink baby in her arms and back up at her wife. Maura just chuckled and watched the baby mouthing against Jane's breast. He had the right idea, even if his conked out mother didn't. Her son. She looked up, fresh tears in her eyes as Korsak hovered over them in wonder. "Vince. Stop looking at my tits." Jane grumbled tiredly. She smiled though. She couldn't stop smiling. This earned a hearty laugh from the old man who's eyes were in fact fixated on the newborn in his ex-partner's arms. Maura moved up the woman's body and placed their son at the nipple, waiting for the gaping mouth. It came and she pushed him on. Jane looked down and her eyes widened when the baby started feeding. "Well that's just weird."

Maura rolled her eyes, her heart fluttering as Jane repeatedly kissed his head over and over again. Her eyes closed in pain.

"It's alright," Maura noticed it and sunk back down to the 'battlefield' as Jane would later describe it. She reached up and smoothed her hand over Jane's abdomen, massaging it gently to feel the uterus become rock hard as it contracted. "Just the placenta, just let it go. Do exactly what you were doing, no crazy pushes. He's releasing oxytocin into your body, so he's helping you."

"Clever little guy, aren't you?" Jane smiled then felt pain and embarrassment and covered her eyes with one hand. "You dare, dare tell anybody you've seen me naked, I will kill you," she warned to the two men.

"You think I'd do something that stupid?" Korsak smiled. Infantile snuffling filled the air, everybody else was silent, processing what had just happened.

Maura smiled. She kept her eyes down, waiting for the afterbirth. "Look at that…"

"I can't look at anything," Jane huffed. "What is it?"

"A very, very healthy looking placenta," Maura said, and held it up. She placed it into the plastic disposal bag, and put it next to Jane and the baby causing Barry to run for the sink and Jane to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Maura!" Jane growled and watched as three paramedics filed in.

Liam, an EMT gave a cheesy smile he knelt down by her side. "Jane Rizzoli, causing havoc again, I see…"

"Funny," she tried to growl but her lips just twitched into a long smile.

"Time of birth?" He looked at Maura.

"7.37." Maura was still a little stunned and her mouth worked a few times before she could actually speak.

He nodded to his colleague who jotted it down. "Let's have a look at this little guy," he scooped the baby off her chest and turned him round, tapping gently at his chest and doing various reflex tests. "Well hi there.. You're kinda loud."

Jane let out a sniffling laugh, still covered in the blanket. Maura lifted her back gently and slipped underneath, cradling the woman in her arms. "Proud of you." she whispered into the detective's ear, her voice breaking despite keeping quiet. Jane's eyes closed and she let out a single tear with a long sigh.

"Doctor Isles?" Liam's eyes gleamed. "Would you like to cut the cord?"

Jane began to chuckle. Maura's face was priceless. "Go on…" Jane urged gently.

Maura's fingers shook as she took the the medical scissors in her hand and cut the cord with two snips. Jane looked up at her with a smile.

"You guys thought of any names?" Liam distracted them as they got the stretcher ready, placing the baby back into Jane's waiting arms.

Maura sighed and shook her head. She looked down at Jane who was biting her lip. "Jane? Anything?"

The detective looked down at his face, dark eyes blinking back at her as her son squirmed in his blanket, lying against her chest. "Oliver. I kinda like it."

Maura blinked. For the whole nine months, Jane had grumbled about nearly every single name suggested. "Oliver?" Her voice was still hoarse from emotion, and she sounded like she had a cold.

Jane shrugged. "Ava and Oliver. Right? It's cute." Her fingers traced his nose, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Ollie." Maura smiled. "Cute."

"Are you an Oliver, sweetie?" Jane brought her face down to the child. The baby just gave a little yawn and curled up his legs as well as he could.

Jane blinked and looked up. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Maura smiled and lowered herself to kiss the tired woman on the lips. "Oliver."

"You're gonna feel a lot of pain when we move you, Jane, okay? Just take your time and ease yourself on." Liam said. Maura nodded and slipped out from behind her wife but was stopped by Jane's hand. She turned and saw the smile.

"Here… he's your son too," Jane whispered and awkwardly handed Oliver over to the woman. Maura cradled him and looked down at the tufts of blonde hair sticking up from beneath the blanket. His hand stretched out and grasped at her hair.

"Hi…" was all Maura could say. Jane let herself be helped up, and groaned out in pain until she was settled down on the stretcher. "I'm your mommy…" she whispered. "But you have to go sit with your mama now, okay?" She smiled and handed her son back over to Jane who cuddled him close as she was wheeled away.

"Maur…" Jane called after her, feeling a little scared at being left alone.

"I'm coming," Maura smiled, and caught up with the stretcher, then held Jane's hand. They had a son. Sure, her couch was completely covered in blood and mucus and lord knows what, but she had a son. An Oliver. A healthy son, and a healthy wife. That was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there guys, sorry it took so long, but my god final year is hard. For the last time, just to be fun, I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, and I never will. I also took some of Jacqueline Bisset's own biography as inspiration, not much - it's still my own story but she has to be credited because she's just awesome. Here is the final chapter of Another One, hope you enjoyed the ride and tell me what you thought of it!

oxoxoxoxo

Two hours later and Maura held her son in her arms with a smile. Wrapped in his swaddling cloth, the infant was snoozing calmly. He was really here. She wasn't dreaming. Taking out her phone, she quickly snapped a photo and sent it to Angela, Frankie… well, to be honest she sent it to everybody she could think of. She nearly dropped said phone when a voice she knew well startled her.

"Hello, darling." Maura's eyes snapped up and her jaw dropped.

"M-Mother, what are you doing here?" She looked down at herself and pulled up her shirt a little, having practiced the skin-on-skin contact that was so important to both mother and child.

Constance was stood in front of her, a flowing Versace shirt and blazer, along with some smart jeans. She was always one for sophisticated yet slightly androgynous fashion. She shifted awkwardly and looked around the ward, "I thought perhaps… I'd like to meet my grandson." Maura took a moment to comprehend, then smiled widely and nodded. She gestured for the woman to pull up a chair. Constance's eyes were instead fixed on Jane who was sleeping soundly in her bed next to them.

"She looks exhausted."

Maura smiled proudly. "She is… I suppose I'll have to savor it. I'll be hearing whining for the next six weeks. From both of them." She looked back down at her son who had started to suck on his fist.

Constance looked at her and her grandchild with a cautious smile. "Can I?"

"Of course." The doctor grinned back and eased herself out of the chair, then gently placed the baby in her mother's arms.

Constance was overcome with emotion, though she acted otherwise. She stared at his face for a long, long time. "What's his name?" She cooed finally when she found her voice. She hadn't waited for necessities when she'd received a tearful phonecall from Maura who had announced the birth. She'd taken the first 'pesky jet' she could get a hold of and made her way to the hospital.

"Oliver," Maura whispered.

Constance's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

"Jane named him. Oliver." Maura frowned. Constance opened and closed her mouth, trying to rid her face from the shock she felt. "Are you alright?" She placed a hesitant hand on her mother's back.

"I… yes." She nodded and sniffed back tears. "Quite alright."

"What's the matter?" There was silence. "Mom?"

Constance looked down at the little boy in her arms. She held him awkwardly, like she had no idea what she was doing. To be fair to her, it had been three nearly years since she'd last held a baby, and that was her other grandchild. "Do you remember me telling you about my mother? When we lived in Paris…"

Maura shook her head mutely. Constance sighed. Of course she hadn't. No matter how much she loved her daughter, she'd realized long ago that she'd excluded her daughter from her life, her history. "My mother… she had to work. She'd gone from being a dependant, wealthy wife of a French soldier to a struggling widow. Of course," the woman looked down at the newborn who was opening his eyes, blinking up at her, "of course… Even with the benefits she received from the death of your grandfather, we were pretty much left alone. His money eventually ran out, and we struggled." She realized that that must have been strange for her daughter to hear. "We did." Maura frowned, not entirely understanding where her mother was coming from, but she nodded and watched the woman gazing down at her son. "Then, when I was one, just before the Germans surrendered, we escaped."

"Esca- to England?" Maura's eyes were wide. Why hadn't her mother told her this before?

"To England," Constance nodded, "And we received the help of my dear uncle. His name was Oliver."

The phone Maura held was dropped into her lap, her fingers strangely weak. "Oliver?"

Constance nodded. "One night, I remember it so, so vividly. One night, we got a visit from a police officer. We lived in Oliver's small townhouse in Suffolk. I remember sitting on the stairs in my nightgown and watching them tell my mother that Oliver had been killed in a pub brawl." She spat it out. Maura was taken aback. "But we knew… we knew the truth. Oliver was a lonely man, he was gay. He was probably out trying to charm a veteran, and they'd taken it the wrong way." There was humor in Constance's eyes, despite the tale, and she swallowed back more tears.

Maura didn't know what to say. "Mother, I… Jane and I can always change the name if-"

"No," the artist shook her head with a smile. "My uncle was a delightful man. He was kind, and warm, and all the things you could ask for in a relative. He wanted to be loved, he wanted to love people. He was a saint, sweetheart." She gazed at her daughter. "The man made my lonely childhood all the more bearable. He gave me his passion for painting." Oliver began to cry slightly in her arms and terror filled the older woman's eyes as she quickly handed him over to Maura. "The name is perfect." She said with finality and cleared her throat again.

Maura looked down at her son who was calming considerably and felt an immense surge of pride. "Are you sure?"  
>Constance bent down in front of her. "Darling, the man is probably looking down right now crying his eyes out with happiness. He was an insufferable softie. This is perfect. I'm proud of you both."<p>

Maura gave a beaming smile, then it faded and she rolled her eyes when she heard Angela's high-pitched squealing at all of the babies on the ward as she bustled her way towards them. "Where is he? Where's my little grandson?" She clapped her hands. Frank trailed behind them, holding Ava's little hand as she pottered with her grandpa, excited to see her new younger brother.

Jane's eyes blinked open. It was like she had a certain radar whenever her mother was near. "Ow."

"Hi," Maura smiled and shifted next to the woman, the newborn still in her arms.

"Hey." The woman's voice croaked.

"How're you feeling?" Maura asked, watching with fascination as Constance suddenly moved to help her daughter-in-law sit up in bed.

Jane blinked a little in shock and put on a smile. "I'm… actually, I feel like somebody put the lower half of my body through a blender."

"Lovely," Maura rolled her eyes, but thinned her lips in sympathy. "Here…" She gently placed Oliver in Jane's arms and watched Jane wince from trepidation.

A nurse walked up to them hesitantly. "Only two visitors by the bed, I'm sorry…"

Constance stopped her daughter from letting out a protective growl. "I'll leave." She smiled. "I'm going to come back later, though." She paused. "Is that alright?"

"Of course, mother." Maura smiled and gave her two kisses before watching the lone woman leave. Maura sighed and helped Ava sit on the chair next to the bed. "Would you like to meet your little brother?" Ava looked like she was about to puke from excitement, her legs swinging wildly and her head nodding frantically. "Okay? Sit still for me, sweetie." Ava did so, her body stock still as a rock. Maura went to pick Oliver up again and paused. Jane was smiling at her, a wince kept at bay, this one from pain. She grinned back and leaned forward to peck Jane on the lips. "Can I?"

Jane shrugged seeing no reason why not and watched Maura turn back to their young child. "Sweetie? This is your little brother. This is Oliver." She bent down gracefully and still held the snoozing baby, her arms never releasing her hold. Ava didn't even notice that she wasn't holding him by herself. She just stared down at her brother's face.

"His face is squishy," came the murmur.

Maura smiled at the indistinguishable sound of snorting coming from Jane's bed. "His face is kinda squishy, yes," the medical examiner chuckled. "That's because-"

"Maura…" Jane warned. "She does not need to know the ins and outs." Her nose wrinkled. "Literally." Maura sighed as she heard the hasty clicks of Angela's camera going off but turned to smile all the same.

"Hold his head, see? Like this…" She took Ava's little hand in hers and cupped her son's head. "There…"

Ava looked up, grinning from ear to ear. "Mama…"

"Hey look at that," Jane smiled. "You like him?" Her voice was still deep from the sleep she'd had. Ava nodded, looking a little overwhelmed. "Aww," she grinned, then winced again and tried to sit up. Everything hurt. Her pelvis hurt, everything felt bruised. She watched tiredly as Oliver was passed around the family. Angela burst into tears as soon as he was handed over to her. Frank's face twitched from pride, a smile spreading rapidly across his face.

"Perfect, Janie." Her father smiled. "He's perfect."

Jane swallowed and nodded. She could not lose it. She would not cry. She watched grandson and grandfather interact a little more before Ollie began to stir irritably and started to cry. "Hey now…" Angela cooed, stepping next to her ex-husband and stroking his head with a finger. "Hey…"

Jane looked down, a frown marking her face. Her eyes widened, then she looked back up to her wife who caught her gaze. Maura's brow furrowed, silently asking what was wrong. A brief look down at her chest explained things perfectly, two perfectly round wet patches formed on the detective's gown. "Oh." Maura spluttered and got up slowly, letting Ava off of her lap before taking her son and handing him to Jane. "I think he's a little hungry."

"Awww," Angela merely gushed, sitting down to let her granddaughter crawl into her lap.

"Ma, really?" Jane whined, looking down at the now screaming, flailing baby, his blankets loose. "Come on…"

"What?"

"I think what Jane is attempting to say, but not doing very well at it…" Maura was interrupted by Jane, who cleared her throat and shot her a deathly glare. "Jane needs to feed the baby."

"Oh…" Frank nodded, a blush running up his face, "come on, Ange."

"I'll stay here," Angela said happily.

"Mom… please." Jane sobbed out in embarrassment.

"What? You think I haven't seen anybody breastfeeding before? Wanna see if you do it right."

"Angie…" Frank groaned. "Give the girls some privacy. Please." Angela huffed and stayed still so he decided to carried on. "Maura's a doctor, she's been through it before, so for the love of god, let them be."

"Thank you," Jane mouthed to her father as he herded Angela out of the cubicle. Once they were out, Maura scooped Oliver up and handed him to the detective who awkwardly plucked on her gown as he settled against her thighs. "There is a reason why you have the babies," she grumbled. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"And I'm going to teach you. It'll be okay," Maura smiled and lifted the lone child up onto the bed by Jane's feet. "You stay there for me, okay?" Ava nodded and stayed completely still while Maura helped Jane get a good first proper feed. "How's that," she asked.

"Oww…oww, no.. don't think that's good. God!" Jane winced and Maura gently broke the suction.

"Try that, how's that?" she whispered when the baby was fully latched.

Jane's eyes popped open. "That's umm… jesus, that's pretty strange."

"You'll get used to it," Maura smiled, then moved and sat with Ava at the end of the bed. "How are you really feeling?"

"Sore. So sore, but I want to go home," Jane's eyes tore away from her breast to look at her wife. "When can we go home?"

Maura sighed and patted her thigh gently. "They're going to want to keep you in for a little longer, but soon I think. 6 hours is the minimum. You did well." She paused. "Honey, have a good night sleep here, and then see how you're feeling."

Her wife nodded. "He's so cute." Jane smiled and stroked her son's nose as he fed. She didn't want to think that he was feeding from her breast, that was just too weird. So she stayed blissfully ignorant and just paid attention to how cute her little boy was, even if he was attached to her boob. "And so blonde," she grinned harder, then looked up to see Maura's eyes glistening. "Hey… you okay?"

Maura stroked Ava's hair distractedly who was attempting to crawl into her lap. "Happy." She began to smile. "So very," she pecked Ava on the top of her curly head, "very happy."

By 9am, after a surprisingly good night sleep, Jane had been discharged from the hospital and was brought home with her new son, her ever inquisitive daughter and an even more neurotic wife who was fussing with the baby car seat as she slipped Oliver in. Jane shifted in the wheelchair with a smirk, watching Maura dot his tiny nose with her fingertip affectionately when he was all strapped in. She felt a brush to her head and looked up to see her mother smiling down at her. "I'm gonna come over later, that okay?"

Jane nodded, her eyes still focusing on the task at hand, as Maura expertly strapped the carseat into the car. "Mama… Mama, c'n I go with you?" Ava asked, her hand never leaving the wheelchair arm until Maura finally lifted her up and strapped her into her own seat.

"Course," Jane nodded tiredly. "See?" she smiled as Maura kissed the child on the head. "Mommy wants you to come home too." Ava squealed and clapped her hands happily. Maura hushed her, and was still a little annoyed that Jane insisted Ava come back with them. But she knew Jane, and knew that the detective would find it disgraceful for them to deny Ava a chance to bond with her new brother on his first day home rather than stay with her grandparents.

Jane herself held in a sigh. She hoped that Maura would let the child watch her beloved Bear In The Big Blue House DVDs. That would keep her quiet, she'd probably do some 'drawing' as she watched and it would all be calm. Secretly, Jane loved the show too, but she'd rather stand on broken glass than come out and admit it. She knew the couch would be her new best friend. And bed, but bed was already her best friend.

Then it all changed. It hit her when she stood up and attempted to get into the car. She felt completely and utterly terrified. "Maura…" Jane faltered on her feet and scrunched her eyes shut. _Breathe…in, out._

The medical examiner was quick to grab her arm. "You okay?"

Fighting through the waves of pain, Jane took a moment to process things. She had actually given birth. It wasn't that she'd just realized as such, it was that she never thought she'd actually do it in her life. Before she realized she was able to in fact have feelings for women, Jane Rizzoli always imagined herself adopting. That said, she didn't even know if she wanted children - she had never, ever considered that in fact, she'd carry a baby to full term inside her, and at the end of it, have a healthy, cute son. _Holy crap_. She knew if she thought about it anymore, she'd be on the way to having a full on panic attack. Having hazily spent the night in hospital, learning how to feed the little guy, the blast of fresh air in the cold carpark caused Jane to second guess everything. What if they were leaving too early? Was she even ready for another child? Why had she even mentioned having a second kid, anyway? And to carry it herself? What was she even thinking? She'd have sore boobs for a long, long time. Every single feeding had to be monitored. She probably would never have sex again in her whole lif-

"Hey… sweetie," Maura's hand ran up and down the woman's back, then slipped under Jane's long jacket to soothe her further. "We've done this before. I'm here…" Jane's facial expression was blank. Completely vacant. "Jane? We look out for each other, remember? I can help you."

"I uhh… I have no idea what I'm doing, Maur. I don't know what to do." Her voice broke and tears filled her eyes. She hated hospitals, and she wanted to leave, but the prospect of doing it all by herself scared her.

"And I'm going to help you," Maura smiled, relief overwhelming her when Jane's muscles began to relax at the statement, "but in the privacy of our own home, when I have your attention, and you're not freaking out about needles, and medicine, and hospital things. I know you're kinda floating through things right now."

"How?" Jane felt a little offended she'd been so see-through.

The blonde chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Honey, you have a phobia, small as it is, of medical appliances. Each time I told you something or said something to you and we had company, you were eyeing the nurse next to us with a distrusting gaze as if she were about to put you down."

Jane began laugh but it hurt too much and she cupped her abdomen. "Okay, okay... owww. Touché, I do want to go home."

"Then let's get you into the car," Maura smiled back and pecked her on the lips. "Easy…" she soothed, and placed Jane's hand on the roof of the vehicle to provide support. It took longer than either of them had hoped but Jane was all strapped in the middle of the car, comfy clothes on her body and her son and daughter next to her.

"Drive safe," Angela poked her head into the car, obviously getting a little tearful.

"Will do," Maura walked around to get into the driver's seat and started up the engine.

"Buhbye Nonnaaa!" Ava kissed her own hand clumsily, as she frantically waved at her grandmother.

Angela felt Frank's arm wrap around her back and began to laugh. She truly had a blessing for a granddaughter, and this was one of her proudest moments. "Bye bye, baby girl. I'll see you later." It was clear that Ava had no clue what was going on, but she nodded and settled back in her carseat, occasionally poking her head around the side to see her mother next to her.

"Ready to go home, Avie?" Jane wrapped a protective arm around the back of the seat. She had wanted to stay in the back of the car with both children. The thought had come almost immediately when they'd filled in the discharge papers. That thought terrified her - she was already being slightly neurotic, and she already had no wish to leave her son yet. _I am my mother's daughter_, she rolled her eyes. Even if it meant sitting in the front of the cruiser, it was still too far away from him. So _that's_ the mother-child bond thing Maura was always going on about. Oh sure, she had it with Ava, and Ava was like a third arm to her. Without Ava, she was completely and utterly lost. But this… this was umbilical, and she'd never felt it before. She didn't understand it, and she probably never would.

Ava was distracted by her grandparents waving at her. "Ava? You ready to bring Oliver home?"

Finally, the two-year-old answered her with a cute little grin. "Ready," she nodded and continued to wave at her grandparents through the car window as Maura eased her way out of the car park. And with that, after nearly three years, the newly extended Rizzoli-Isles family made their way home with another one.

The End


End file.
